


The Twelve Days

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has never really liked Christmas. A secret admirer seems to want to change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 12/2012

On the first day of Christmas. . . 

 

Byun Baekhyun has never particularly liked Christmas. That is not to say he is a Scrooge on Christmas and hates the holiday and happiness in general, but more that he has never been particularly partial to the holiday itself. Sure, the decorations are always pretty and the holiday music is cute but Baekhyun never really celebrated the holiday much with his family or friends. Perhaps it’s mostly because every Christmas, without fail, he always manages to find himself alone. And being reminded of being alone on one of the biggest couple holidays of the year has never really been an enjoyable experience. 

This year seems to be no different as Baekhyun sits and smiles as Chanyeol babbles on about the evening he and Wufan have planned together as Jongin makes suggestive commentary that has Sehun frowning as he blushes into his frappeccino. 

“What are you doing this year, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol finally asks after he’s been glowing about his boyfriend obnoxiously for the past hour. 

Baekhyun shrugs, fingers curling around his hot chocolate. “No idea, same as most years I guess.”

“You know what you should do?” Jongin says, leaning over the table towards Baekhyun and looking overly serious.

“Staple your face to the wall?” Baekhyun guesses and Sehun snorts into his drink.

“Preferably not,” Jongin says, frowning slightly at Baekhyun. “You should go out, find a really nice classy bar, get shit faced drunk, and seduce the hot bartender to a night of wild kinky sex.”

“No,” Baekhyun says, giving Jongin a very skeptical look. “That’s what you will do.”

“I hope not,” Sehun says as he takes a bite of a large pastry. 

“You wound me, Baekhyun,” Jongin says, wrapping an arm around Sehun and pulling him into his side, ignoring the exasperated look on the youngers face. “I am a very dedicated boyfriend. I am dedicating my entire Christmas making sure Sehun never even sees a pair of pants.”

“You’re a real keeper,” Baekhyun says dryly as Sehun turns violently red. 

For the most part, as the holiday season draws closer, Baekhyun doesn’t really think much about it. He smiles when Chanyeol muses over his plans and nods when Jongin jokes about one night stands but for the most part just ignores it as he passes the days looking over designs and art submissions for the small magazine company he and his friends work for. 

Which is why, when Baekhyun opens his apartment door on December 13th, he stares in shock for a good minute before closing the door and opening it again, just to see if he’s perhaps seeing things. Nope. There, just outside his door, is what is unmistakably a potted tree with pears shoved among the branches and a stuffed animal partridge nestled on the top branch. Baekhyun stares for a good few minutes, just trying to process the fact that there is what is clearly a partridge in a pear tree on his doorstep. After a few moments, he picks it up and numbly lets his door swing shut. Twenty minutes later he is setting down his tree and stuffed bird on his office desk, still feeling his ears buzz. 

“What is that?” says a voice from beside him and Baekhyun turns slowly to see Yixing looking in clear curiosity at the spontaneous gift. 

“I have no idea,” Baekhyun says honestly, feeling like shock doesn’t quite encompass his current emotional state. 

“Baekhyun, is that a partridge in a pear tree?” Jongdae asks, leaning around from the desk beside Yixing. Luhan perks up at the desk next to his, peeking over the divide with curious bright eyes. “That’s cheesy. Who are you giving it to?” 

Baekhyun frowns. “I’m not giving it to anyone,” he says flatly. 

“So, what, you got it for yourself?” Jongdae snorts. “Dude, that’s beyond pathetic. I know you’re lonely and all, but-“

“I didn’t get it for myself, you asshole,” Baekhyun snaps. “I just-“ Baekhyun snaps his mouth closed. “This is the worst prank ever. Did you do this?” 

“Like I’d waste money on you,” Jongdae scoffs before leaning back over to his desk. 

“Maybe it’s a secret admirer,” Yixing says, leaning against Baekhyun’s desk and looking at the tree thoughtfully. 

“Or it’s a prank,” Baekhyun says, frowning before picking up his desk phone. Yixing watches Baekhyun carefully, frowning slightly as Baekhyun glares at the fowl inhabited tree on his desk. Sehun picks up after two rings. 

“I’m at work, you know,” Sehun says over the line. 

“This is the worst practical joke ever,” Baekhyun says flatly. “You and Jongin should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun asks, voice wary. “What joke?”

“The fucking partridge in a pear tree,” Baekhyun says frowning. Yixing reaches out beside him and pokes at the stuffed bird curiously, smiling in amusement. Baekhyun bats his hand away. On the other end of the line, Sehun has suddenly exploded into horrible loud and snuffling laughter that has Baekhyun jerking the phone from his ear. “You asshole!”

“Baek,” Sehun chokes out between laughs. “Oh my god, that’s the best. I wish I had thought of that.”

Baekhyun stills, phone once more to his ear as Yixing grabs a pear and examines it curiously. “What? It wasn’t you?”

Sehun snorts through the phone. It sounds horrible. “Why would I waste money on a fucking partridge in a pear tree? Are you nuts?” 

Baekhyun pauses as he considers this. He realizes Sehun has a very valid point. “Wow, you’re right. You’re way too lazy to come up with this, let alone invest the money.”

“And that’s why Jongin is getting a box of chocolates and lube for Christmas,” Sehun says simply and Baekhyun scrunches his nose. 

“You two are far too vocal about your personal life,” Baekhyun says, swatting Yixing away as the older tries to take another pear and hide it in his pants pocket. “How are you even fitting those in there?” Baekhyun asks, frowning at his coworker and friend. 

“In where?” Sehun asks, seeming to misunderstand the direction of the question. “I mean, I could hide them-“

“Bye Sehun!” Baekhyun says quickly before Sehun can verbally contemplate all the explicit places he can hide his Christmas gifts for Jongin to Baekhyun and thoroughly ruin his morning. “Dude, my pears.”

“I like pears,” Yixing says, tossing one between his hands. 

“But they’re my pears,” Baekhyun says, scowling as he tries to grab the pear flashing between Yixing’s hands and Yixing shifts away easily, grinning. 

“Maybe they’re also my pears,” Yixing says, with an exaggerated raise to his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun snorts. “Yeah right, like you’d send me this shit,” he says, grabbing the pears from Yixing. Baekhyun frowns, looking up at Yixing. “Did you?”

Yixing laughs and pats Baekhyun on the head, wandering over to his desk and flopping down. This does not answer Baekhyun’s question and he huffs, giving himself a brief moment of decision before he wanders through the office. “You suck at pranks,” he tells Chanyeol as he looks down at his friend, currently lounged in his office chair and disecting a chocolate orange.

“I think you’re mistaking me for someone else,” Chanyeol says, smiling broadly up at his friend. “I am amazing at pranks. You and I were kings once.”

“Well, you’ve lost your touch,” Baekhyun humphs, folding his arms agitatedly and cocking a hip, leaning against Chanyeol’s desk. 

“Have I?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows raising. “What did I do?”

“You sent me a partridge in a pear tree,” Baekhyun snaps, feeling confused and slightly uneasy. Chanyeol explodes into laughter and Baekhyun’s frown slips off his face. “You didn’t?” 

“No, but now I wish I had,” Chanyeol says, still laughing a bit. “Did someone really gift you a partridge in a pear tree?”

“It wasn’t you?” Baekhyun asks again, feeling slightly anxious and relatively silly at this point. 

“No, Baekhyun, I didn’t send you a goddamn partridge in a pear tree,” Chanyeol says, still grinning widely at his friend. 

“Dude, I blew all my extra money on Wufan,” Chanyeol laughs out. “You’re getting a card some salted almonds.”

Baekhyun bites back his retort of ‘worst Christmas gift ever’ before sighing and bidding Chanyeol goodbye, wandering back through the office and stopping by Jongin’s desk. “Did you or didn’t you?” Baekhyun sighs out, feeling like his last resort for this weird riddle might be useless. 

“Did I or didn’t I what? Chain Sehun to the bed last night? Because-“

“Too much information!” Baekhyun cuts of Jongin before the tan boy can continue on his kinky sex life with Sehun. He trudges back to his desk, flopping into his chair and glares at the new pile of paperwork by his keyboard. “Do you want to trade jobs today?” Baekhyun asks, looking over at Yixing who is munching on a pear. Yixing just snorts as he grins at Baekhyun and Baekhyun realizes his pear tree, which originally had 12, now only has 11. “Hey!” Yixing laughs as he scampers around the office, Baekhyun pelting him with erasers and paper clips. Baekhyun goes to bed thinking that maybe, hopefully, this was just a one time stupid prank. Maybe Sehun and Chanyeol and Jongin had all pooled their left over cash to remind him how obviously single he is. 

Baekhyun wakes on December 14th to a bleary day, threatening snow, and a freezing cold floor that makes him skip about as he hops to the shower. He’s having a relatively good day, having actually had time to eat breakfast and grabbed a seat on the bus rather than having to stand with the grumpy old _ajhummas_ as they bump into him with their giant grocery bags that always reek of ginseng. His day is perfectly nice and he even smiles, laughing just a little, at the potted pear tree on his desk as he sets down his work bag. He sits down, smiling at Yixing and the curious eyes of Luhan from the desk divider before opening up the newest pile of papers regarding the recently developed and new café street in Pangyo. It’s almost perfect, until at half past nine, some girl bundled up in more layers than an artic explorer swaggers up to him with a delivery box and ski goggles fixed on her winter cap. 

Baekhyun looks her up and down as she tilts her head at him, chewing gum popping between her teeth. “Can I help you?” Baekhyun asks, looking at her and feeling a sudden wave of mixed excitement and dread crawl up his spine. Yixing is looking at the girl curiously and Luhan has popped his head up again. 

“Are you Byun Baekhyun?” the girl asks, lifting a slip of paper and reading from it briefly. 

“Yes?” Baekhyun replies hesitating. 

The girl raises an eyebrow. “Well, are or aren’t you?”

“That’s Baekhyun,” Yixing says helpfully from behind her and she turns to glance at him. 

“Cool, I have a delivery for you,” the girl says, plopping the delivery box on Baekhyun’s desk and opening it. Baekhyun watches as she gently pulls out an unmistakable arrangement of flowers complete with two small bird sculptures nestled together. “I gotta say, this is one of the nicest arrangements we’ve had requested,” the girls says, giving the flowers an appreciative look. “But you are super cute, so I guess that counts for something.”

Baekhyun chokes on air, eyes wide and on the flowers and unmistakable cuddling turtle doves. “Who sent them?” he manages to croak out, looking back up at the girl as Luhan whistles in appreciation. 

“There’s a card,” the girls says, popping her gum and gesturing to the arrangement. “People usually read them and stuff. Though you can eat it if you like. Lots of fiber.” She shrugs and then picks up her delivery box. “Well, that’s done. I just need you to sign to say you got it, and I can bust this popsicle stand.”

“We’re a Home and Garden Magazine,” Yixing says, frowning slightly. 

“Right,” the girl says, turning to him and nodding, her ski goggles flashing. “Like I said, popsicle stand.” She produces a pad of paper to Baekhyun from one of her enormous pockets. “Sign here?”

“But I don’t even-“ Baekhyun starts but the girl snorts at him.

“Dude, I’m not taking the flowers back,” she says and Baekhyun purses his lips. 

“I’ll take them,” Luhan says over the divide. “I like having secret admirers.”

“Luhan, you have like twenty admirers,” Baekhyun says, flashing Luhan a look as he snatches up a pen. “You don’t need any more.”

“But I know who they all are,” Luhan says, flashing a fake frown. “Secret ones are far more exciting.”

“Your ego is the size of Saturn,” Yixing says, throwing paperclips at Luhan. 

“So is my dick,” Luhan says cheerfully and Baekhyun’s hand jerks as he tries to write his name on the pad of paper. 

“Why is no one I know normal?” Baekhyun sighs as the girl smirks, gum popping, and shifts her weight. 

“Because you’re just as weird as we are,” Jongdae calls over from his desk next to Yixing where he’s been evesdropping while supposedly reviewing articles. “You have strobe light dance parties in the bathroom when you’re having a bad day and sing SNSD with excessive hip thrusting. I think you’re pretty bold to call us weird.”

Baekhyun has a wild coughing fit as the girl snorts a laugh and saunters back out of the office. “I hate you all,” Baekhyun says, flopping into his chair and tugging the letter from the arrangement and turning it over between his fingers. 

Yixing is watching Baekhyun closely, eyes flickering between the letter and Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun hesitates a moment, then flips open the envelope and tugs the letter from it. In a flash, Yixing has propelled his rolly chair over and is leaning over Baekhyun, smiling at him pleasantly as Baekhyun gives him a startled look. “I want to see how romantic they are if they send you pears and flowers.” Jongdae grins from over Yixing’s shoulder, having scampered from his desk as well to stare down Baekhyun and make him impossibly uncomfortable. 

“My money is on hieroglyphics,” Luhan says, but he leans over the divide regardless. “There’s nothing more romantic that weird pictures of birds and scorpions.”

“Shut up, you,” Baekhun say, flipping the card open and reading it.

_Roses are Red_  
Forget-me-nots are blue  
Two turtle doves  
Show all my love for you  
And so on this Christmas  
When you’re often alone  
Can I hold you close  
And call you my own?  
-YTL 

Baekhyun stares. Yixing stares. Luhan stares. Finally Jongdae snorts out a laugh. “Dude, that’s cheesier than Tao’s romantic film collection. And that thing could last weeks.”

“What is ‘TYL’?” Baekhyun asks, frowning at the letters.

“Do you even know Christmas tradition?” Luhan asks, tone horrifically patronizing. “The Twelve Days of Christmas.”

Baekhyun frowns. “But the Twelve Days of Christmas occur after Christmas,” Baekhyun says, looking around at his coworkers and, depressingly, friends. 

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~” Jongdae sings briefly and grins when Luhan joins him. “A partridge in a pear tree.”

“Your true love,” Yixing says, as if he’s reached the answer to God, eyes shining in wonder as he looks at Baekhyun. “YTL, Baekhyun. It’s your true love.”

Baekhyun scowls. “I don’t have one,” he says sourly.

“Wow, you sound like a bitter old hag,” Luhan says, resting his chin on the divide. “Prepare for a future full of cats and Lifetime Movie Marathons.”

“What’s going on?” 

Baekhyun whips around, card still clutched in his hands as he looks up to see Joonmyun looking over the desk divide curiously, arms full of papers and photographs. He is looking at Baekhyun with a small inquisitive smile. “Uh-“ Baekhyun says eloquently. 

“Baekhyun has a super sappy lover,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun snaps his mouth closed, jerking to look at Jongdae and glaring. 

“I do not,” Baekhyun snaps. 

“Fine,” Jongdae sighs, rolling his eyes. “Baekhyun has a super sappy romantic cheese ball who sends him cliché Christmas gifts.”

“Why is Jongdae the one in charge of writing articles?” Luhan asks, looking down at Baekhyun and Yixing. 

“Because he’s the only one who had a major even remotely related to literature,” Joonmyun says easily, smirking slightly at Luhan. “If I remember, you put down _‘Mathematics, Physics, and being awesome’_ as your primary skills.”

“I’d say that’s accurate,” Luhan says, nodding. “And Baekhyun majored in environmental science, which is basically pansy gardening and looking at bugs. It’s a miracle he has a secret admirer.”

“You have a secret admirer?” Joonmyun asks, leaning against the divide and smiling pleasantly at Baekhyun. 

“No, well, yes, I- maybe,” Baekhyun says, fingering the card. It’s not that he doesn’t like Joonmyun, it’s just that he’s so goddamn pleasant and nice it has the tendency to throw Baekhyun. Especially since the vast majority of Baekhyun’s friends are complete assholes. The current three around him as clear evidence. 

“Any guesses who it might be?” Joonmyun asks, eyes drifting over to the flowers and lingering on the doves. 

“His true love,” Luhan says, voice sickeningly sappy and Baekhyun frowns at him. 

Joonmyun’s eyebrows raise. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” he says, looking at Baekhyun keenly. 

“I don’t,” Baekhyun says, feeling himself frown as he looks up at Joonmyun. “This is just some sort of prank.”

Jongdae snorts behind him. “You’re calling two nice gifts like this a prank?” he says as Joonmyun looks at the two gifts on Baekhyun’s desk. 

“Well, what else could they be?” Baekhyun flaps exasperatedly. 

“You could have a stalker,” Joonmyun says shrugging and Baekhyun stares, along with the other three. “Those fuckers are dedicated,” Joonmyun adds with a pointed nod. Yixing is the first one to snort into laughter, followed by Jongdae as Luhan exchanges a smile with Joonmyun. “But seriously, Baekhyun, that’s cute. You have a secret admirer who tries to woo you with cliché Christmas gifts. And apparently paper machete.” 

“Why can’t I have normal people just ask me on a date?” Baekhyun groans into his stack of paperwork, looking over at the arrangement. 

“Because you’d scare them off after five minutes from your odor of oddness,” Jongdae says, leaning on Yixing and smirking as Baekhyun sticks out his tongue in retaliation. 

“Oh, come on,” Joonmyun says, snorting out a laugh. “Baekhyun’s not that bad.”

“He categorizes post-its and makes paper clip people when he’s bored,” Luhan says with a raised look. “How is that not weird?”

Joonmyun pauses, puffing out his cheeks before glancing back down at Baekhyun. “Yeah, okay,” he says coughing a laugh. “But who’s to say someone can’t find paper clip people endearing?”

“You have the horrible ability to see the good in everything,” Luhan muses, smiling at Joonmyun pleasantly. 

“I think it’s an admirable quality,” Jongdae says, smiling at Joonmyun.

Yixing rolls his eyes but smiles at Jongdae as the smaller remains leaned on top of him. “You think everything about Joonmyun is admirable. Even when he has on his feelings face of death, you think it’s cool.”

“I’m glad to know you think so highly of me,” Joonmyun drawls before focusing back on Baekhyun. “Good luck with your stalker admirer,” he says, flashing a smile before wandering into the office and Baekhyun frowns. Luhan snorts. 

“I love when he’s says weird shit,” Luhan says, looking after Joonmyun with an odd fondness in his eyes. “It completely destroys the weird image people have of him as this angelic saint.”

“Joonmyun is an angelic saint,” Yixing says, trying to dislodge Jongdae from his shoulders. Jongdae holds strong. “He just slips up randomly.”

“Tomorrow is three French hens,” Luhan says, focusing attention back on Baekhyun. “Maybe you’ll get a fowl delivery and we can watch Teuk freak out at the sudden abundance of poultry. Plus, Jongin is deathly afraid of birds. So I am looking forward to having cocks everywhere.”

“The words that come out of your mouth,” Baekhyun says, frowning at he elder as he smiles in a manner angels might weep at. “It’s like having an out of body experience because you look so pleasant but you’re the most heinous creature on the planet.”

“I’m the best thing since pie,” Luhan chirps and winks obnoxiously at Baekhyun before dropping back to his desk. 

Baekhyun sighs and drops back into his own chair, turning after a moment to stare at Yixing, who is still invading his office space with Jongdae lying on top of him. “What? You saw my gift. Are you formulating a genius comment? I know that takes a while.”

“Those pears will ripen progressively,” Yixing says thoughtfully as Jongdae pokes at his hair. 

Baekhyun stares at him. “Fruit does that, yes.” 

“Until it passes ripened stage and then turns into mush that breeds fruit flies like zerg,” Jongdae says, smiling his Cheshire grin that reduces his eyes to slits. 

“But it’s a gift that lasts a while,” Yixing continues, looking at Baekhyun pointedly. 

“You’re baffling me with your words Xing,” Baekhyun says, fixing his position in his chair to look at Yixing full on. “Seriously. So you’re saying that whoever got this for me had the foresight to ensure that it was a gift that lasted me for a while, thus ensuring that I would have a pear for almost all twelve days and be reminde- oh.”

Yixing is smiling at him, dimple poking his cheek as Jongdae finally rolls off him and saunters back to his desk. “Oh,” Yixing repeats and Baekhyun swallows. “Can I have one?”

Baekhyun post-it’s Yixing’s face in neon sticky papers. Baekhyun also spends the majority of the day frowning at the arrangement and turning over possibilities of who sent it in his head. He goes to bed wondering if he should have given the arrangement to the nice lady next door as a Christmas gift rather than put it on his kitchen table. But, Baekhyun concedes, it is nice to be admired. 

On December fifteenth Baekhyun carefully opens his door and peeks out before finally leaving for the day and jumping a few times on the subway was people knock into him. Yixing smiles when Baekhyun arrives at work and Luhan waves over a pile of papers. Jongdae is asleep on his keyboard. On a coffee break around ten thirty, he, Chanyeol, and Joonmyun talk about the weather and possibilities of the apocalypse actually happening. This ends in Joonmyun and Baekhun snorting into mix coffee when Chanyeol proposes that rather than an apocalypse it will be an alpaca-lypse and they’ll all become llamas. Baekhyun returns to his desk and his work assessing horticulture with a smile. He even pats his two turtle doves good naturedly, earning him a snort from Yixing, before settling back to work. 

At 11:23, Baekhyun’s phone rings. He answers it. It’s a woman on the other end from a restaurant in Gangnam’s Garosugil café street named ‘The Three Hens’ informing him of his confirmed reservation for dinner that night at 7:30. Baekhyun drops his pen to the desk with a clatter.

“No, I’m sorry, I think this is a mistake,” Baekhyun sputters into the phone. Yixing looks over curiously and Luhan pops his head over the divide, intrigued. Baekhyun glares at them before hunching to the side and into his computer, frowning. “I didn’t make a reservation.”

“We know you didn’t,” the woman on the other line says. “We received a request earlier today for the reservation and to inform you of the arrangement.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen slightly. “Who made the reservation?” Baekhyun asks, feeling his heart pound. 

“I’m, um, well,” the woman sounds suddenly unsure. Or amused. Baekhyun can’t really tell. “He told us not to tell you who he is. That he’ll surprise you tonight.”

Baekhyun fingers spider frantically in his agitation. “I want to cancel the reservation,” Baekhyun says immediately. 

“You can’t,” the woman says and sounds amused now. 

“Why not?” Baekhyun snaps, perhaps a little too loudly as it jerks Jongdae awake and Yixing looks at him even more curiously. 

“It’s already been paid for, Mr. Byun,” the hostess says. “Your, um, your true love-“ she chokes a bit on the words and Baekhyun wants to smack his head into his computer. “He paid for the a-la-carte meal in advance. For both of you.”

“Are you shitting me?” Baekhyun breathes into the phone and runs a hand down his face. 

“So, I hope to see you at 7:30, Mr. Byun,” the woman says. “And I’m sure your true love hopes so too.” She hangs up and Baekhyun can hear the restrained laughter as he sighs and repeatedly hits himself in the face lightly with the phone. 

“When are they delivering the hens?” Luhan asks, resting his hands on the divide. “I’m still waiting for chaos today. It’s been so boring lately. I want to see some chickens set loose.”

“They’re not delivering chickens,” Baekhyun says, eyes closed and trying to figure out what he’s going to do. 

“What’s the gift?” Yixing asks, leaning towards Baekhyun. “Did you actually get chickens?”

“No, I did not get fucking chickens,” Baekhyun sighs, finally putting his phone back on the cradle. “I got a dinner reservation,” he says, rubbing his eyes and feeling unnaturally tired. 

“I, for one, am extremely disappointed,” Luhan says. “I was really excited to see those chickens.”

“Maybe you’re having chicken at the restaurant,” Yixing says. “Three French hens for dinner.” He pauses and frowns. “Wow, that’s a lot of food.”

“The restaurant is called _The Three Hens_ ,” Baekhyun says, shooting a look at Yixing. 

“Wait, are you talking about The Three Hens in Garosugil?” Jongdae asks, finally joining the conversation and leaning over. 

Baekhyun blinks. Luhan, Yixing, and Jongdae are all looking at him keenly. “Um, yeah? What, are the waiters all naked or something?”

“Dude, that’s like, one of the nicest French restaurants in Seoul,” Luhan says. 

Baekhyun feels something turn in his stomach. “Really?” 

“Wow, your admirer is loaded,” Jongdae whistles. “Can I go instead of you?”

Baekhyun frowns. “No. You’re not even gay.”

“I could be gay if I get to eat there,” Jongdae says easily and Baekhyun stares. Jongdae shrugs as Yixing turns to raise his eyebrows exaggeratedly at him. 

“What if you wear a hat and really big sunglasses?” Yixing muses, looking thoughtful as he turns back to Baekhyun. “Like, disguise yourself and go and scout out the admirer and if he’s cool, have dinner and try things out. If not, then you slip away and no one would know.” He smiles happily. 

“You're a genius, Yixing,” Baekhyun says in mock seriousness. “You absolutely right. That plan is flawless.”

“I know, right?” Yixing says, grinningly widely and leaning back in his chair, clearly pleased. Luhan snorts at his desk and Yixing looks at him in confusion. “What?”

“I’m really glad we have you doing advertisements, Yixing,” Jongdae says, clapping Yixing on the back. Yixing looks slightly confused by the random praise but smiles back regardless. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe he’s a serial killer,” Luhan muses. “Like, he’ll try to woo you with his amazing gifts and a fancy dinner and then take you home and slaughter you so he can make gloves from your hide.”

“You are terrifying,” Jongdae tells Luhan and Luhan smiles brightly. 

“I’m delightful,” Luhan retorts and Baekhyun gets up. “Where are you going?”

“To beat my head repeatedly against Chanyeol’s desk,” Baekhyun says and walks off. He needs to get away before he lodges his phone up any of his coworkers noses for maximum cerebral damage. 

On his way to Chanyeol’s desk, Baekhyun is too lost in his thoughts, mind turning over the dinner reservation, the secret admirer, and the reality that his rejecting the dinner passes up his knowing who this admirer is and also shoots him out of what will probably be an absolutely amazing meal. Maybe his admirer is someone he knows. Maybe he is over reacting. Baekhyun knows that panic is usually not a typical reaction to displays of affection, that being flattered is more common, but it’s been a while since someone has really been romantic with Baekhyun. He is so wrapped up with his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice what is happening until he actually walks straight into Joonmyun, the other paused in front of him, and nearly knocks both of them over. Joonmyun lets out a startled gasp and lurches forward, dropping his papers and coffee and Baekhyun, blinking, swears, immediately stopping to help Joonmyun rescue the now coffee flavored documents. 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun babbles as he tries to shake off the coffee from papers and rescue them from being completely ruined. 

Joonmyun chuckles, his hands knocking against Baekhyun’s as they both scramble to save the papers. “No worries, these things happen.”

“I’m sorry, I was just, um-“ Baekhyun bites his lip as Joonmyun pauses, looking up at him curiously. “I’m sorry. I hope this wasn’t super important.”

“Just a few drafts for the architecture section,” Joonmyun says, shaking off coffee and gently taking the papers Baekhyun has rescued. “Nothing that will cause peril. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says, perhaps a little too quickly and smiling brightly. Joonmyun’s eyebrows raise. “I was just going to see Chanyeol to, um, check on his progress with the, uh, articles on the Eurpoean gardens.”

Joonmyun gives him a skeptical smile. “You mean the article he submitted last week?”

Baekhyun laughs fruitlessly. “Yeah, that one,” he says lamely and rubs at the back of his head awkwardly. 

“What’s up?” Joonmyun asks, tossing his papers to his desk which is nearby and grabbing a few tissues, wiping the coffee from his hands before handing some to Baekhyun. “And you suck at lying.”

“It’s nothing-“

“Nothing that has you so preoccupied you run into me,” Joonmyun interrupts with a raised eyebrow. “Did you get a new gift from the admirer today? Are we invaded by chickens like Luhan has been hoping for?”

Baekhyun snorts, accepting the tissues and wiping his hands clean. “No, I didn’t get chickens,” he says, laughing slightly. “I, um, I got invited to dinner.”

“Well, that’s nice,” Joonmyun says, smiling at him. “Why don’t you go?”

Baekhyun bites his lip, absently shredding the tissue. “Because that’s weird,” he says and fidgets horribly. Joonmyun watches him patiently. “I mean, I don’t know this person and they’re sending me gifts and are now asking me out for dinner and say they’re my true love and it’s bizarre and I’m-“ Baekhyun cuts himself off and stares at the decimated tissue in his fingers, face hot. 

Joonmyun is watching him carefully. “What about taking someone with you?” he suggests and Baekhyun’s head snaps up. 

“What?”

Joonmyun shrugs. “Like, this is sort of like a blind date. Just take someone with you so you have a way out if need be. Plus, the other person can be your second opinion and tell you whether they’re okay or going to murder you once you leave.”

Baekhyun chews the inside of his cheek, mulling over the suggestion. “Who would I take though?”

Joonmhyun juts out his lower lip in thought before pressing his lips together firmly. Baekhyun stares. “Why not ask Chanyeol? He is your best friend.”

Baekhyun snorts, bits of shredded napkin falling to the ground. “Are you kidding? Wufan man-hands would kill me. He already spent a month hating me because he thought I was going to steal Chanyeol from him. Plus, I love Chanyeol, but would sooner trust a raccoons judgment about prospective boyfriends than his.”

“Harsh but true words,” Joonmyun says, nodding and smiling in amusement. “Okay, so Chanyeol’s out. What about Sehun? Or Jongin? Or even Yixing? You’re close with them.”

Baekhyun stares at Joonmyun. “Sehun would laugh forever, Jongin would think I’m coming onto him, and Yixing would get lost in the bathroom. Luhan would just try to seduce the other guy and Jongdae would make completely inappropriate suggestions before stealing salt shakers.”

“Wow, your friends seriously suck,” Joonmyun says with a laugh and Baekhyun frowns, not because of the comment, but because of how true that statement is. “Well, I don’t know i-“

“What about you?” Baekhyun interrupts Joonmyun, suddenly realizing the obvious suggestion which has yet to be made. 

“What?” Joonmyun asks, looking up at Baekhyun with a startled expression. 

“Do you want to come to dinner with me?” Baekhyun asks, looking at Joonmyun carefully. “I mean, you have sound judgment, aren’t a huge asshole, and could totally rescue me if-“ Baekhyun cuts himself off as his face colors slightly. “I mean, would you mind? You don’t have to.”

But Joonmyun is now smiling at him in amusement. “You want me to come be your chaperone for your true love meeting dinner?” The way Joonmyun says it just makes Baekhyun blush harder. But Joonmyun smiles and grabs the shredded tissue from Baekhyun’s hands. “Sure, why not? I’ll come check out if the stalker is safe or a death threat. Where are you meeting?”

Baekhyun swallows, feeling an odd relief creep through his chest. “ _The Three Hens_ in Garosugil,” Baekhyun says. Joonmyun hums. 

“Tell you what, you buy me a salad for dinner, and we’ll consider us even for favors,” Joonmyun says with a bright smile that Baekhyun finds himself returning. 

“Deal,” Baekhyun says and holds out his hand to shake Joonmyun’s. Joonmyun laughs. It’s a nice sound. 

Together, they leave work at six thirty and board the subway. Baekhyun keeps fussing with his jacket and hair in the windows reflection, fidgeting constantly and Joonmyun watches him in amusement. “Honestly, he made the reservation for 7:30 on a weekday. It’s not like he expects you to look perfect. Besides, you don’t even know who it is.”

“I don’t want to go to this place looking like a lumberjack,” Baekhyun says, frowning as his hair refuses to cooperate and instead sticks up in the back. “I’m wearing a sweater vest and a collared shirt. I may as well be a librarian.”

“I have reindeer prancing across my chest,” Joonmyun says, shrugging. “Plus, if it helps, I think you make a vey stylish and attractive librarian. I’m sure all the visitors would rather check you out than the books you sort.”

Baekhyun shoves Joonmyun into an ajhumma, grinning at the comment and Joonmyun laughs, before swiftly apologizing to the elderly woman and check if she is okay. Baekhyun continues to grin as he watches the old lady brighten and smile toothily as Joonmyun apologizes and fusses. 

They arrive at _The Three Hens_ at 7:15 and Baekhyun gives the host at the front his name. The young man looks up, eyes bright as he takes in the two before him. “Excellent, we have your table ready for you.”

“Oh, can you tell my, um-“ Baekhyun fumbles for a moment and the man frowns slightly. 

“There is another person possibly coming,” Joonmyun says easily. “Sorry, we know the reservation is for two but there were a few details mixed up. I hope that’s okay.” 

The host looks slightly shocked but then smiles and nods. “Not at all.” He nods to a tall attractive waiter who bows to them gentle before leading them into the restaurant. 

“Holy crap, this place is nice,” Baekhyun breathes as he walks in. The restaurant is huge, laying out a wide sweeping floor plan with a dark but modern interior that has a distinctly European feel. It is also packed. 

“What did you expect from the highest class French restaurant in Seoul?” Joonmyun laughs, striding easily after the waiter. 

“If I didn’t feel horrifically underdressed before, I do now,” Baekhyun grumbles, trying to fix his hair agitatedly as they are led to their table. 

“Honestly, Baekhyun, you look fine,” Joonmyun says easily, laying a hand over Baekhyun’s wrist reassuringly. “You look much more refined than I do. It’s not like there is a dress code demanding you wear a three piece suit.”

“I still feel under dressed,” Baekhyun says, but he smiles anyway. Joonmyun lets his fingers linger on Baekhyun’s wrist before he drops it, instead pulling out Baekhyun’s chair for him when they arrive at the table and smiling at him. 

“What are you, my date?” Baekhyun says, raising his eyebrows at Joonmyun’s smile. 

“Well, he’s not here yet, so I’m compensating for him,” Joonmyun says with a warm smile. “Now sit down before the waiter gets confused and thinks I’m offering him a seat.” 

Baekhyun laughs and finally sits down in the offered seat, smiling to himself and feeling surprisingly more relaxed as Joonmyun walks to his own chair and sits. The waiter smiles pleasantly at them and asks when they would like their dinner. Baekhyun bites his words out before Joonmyun interjects and tells the young man they would like to wait for a bit before accepting the food. The waiter seems confused but nods anyway. Joonmyun distracts Baekhyun from his growing nerves over the impending arrival of his secret admirer by asking him mundane harmless questions, talking in turn about simple things. And Baekhyun finds himself relaxing, laughing with Joonmyun over small things like Joonmyun’s story about his strange neighbors and the somewhat exaggerated décor of the restaurant. Baekhyun becomes so relaxed, in fact, that he doesn’t realize it’s already 8 pm until the waiter returns for a third time and asks if they would like their meal.

“Shouldn’t we wait?” Baekhyun asks, looking between the waiter and Joonmyun and feeling a small bubble of panic rise in his chest. He glances around the restaurant. 

Joonmyun is wearing a small frown. “Has no one come?” he asks, looking up at the waiter. The waiter shakes his head. Joonmyun looks at Baekhyun, who swallows. He purses his lips. 

“We’d love our food now,” Baekhyun blurts out, blushing slightly as he looks up at the waiter. Joonmyun’s eyes widen. Baekhyun stares pointedly at the waiter and smiles as brightly as he can. “Thank you so much for waiting this long. And I think we’d like a bottle of red wine as well.”

The waiter nods. “Excellent,” he says, bowing. “I’ll have your food out right away.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says, giving an easier smile as he forces down the feeling in his chest, watching the waiter walk away before turning to the table and grabbing a piece of bread. 

“Baekhyun-“ Joonmyun starts but Baekhyun waves a hand.

“He’s not coming,” Baekhyun says, dipping the bread into olive oil and popping it into his mouth. It’s delicious. “He’s already a half hour late. This meal is paid for and I’m not about to let a gorgeous meal like this go to waste.” He looks up into the dark eyes of Joonmyun, fixed on himself. He smiles, though it hurts slightly. He doesn’t want to admit it, but a part of him had been excited at the idea of a secret admirer, even if another part of him was terrified. “I’m just glad you came with me. Otherwise I’d be all alone in my librarian outfit being stood up by my true love.”

Joonmyun’s eyes flicker. “I’m sure something just came up,” he says, fingers drumming on the tabletop. Baekhyun lets out a nervous laugh that sounds more like a hiccup. “Or maybe he just chickened out and we just get free dinner out of it and your stalker will leave you alone.”

Baekhyun continues to hiccup out his laughter, trying to hide the odd bitterness in the back of his throat. “That’s a little too bad, because it was funny and cute in it’s own way.”

Joonmyun snorts, snatching a piece of bread for himself. “Well, aren’t you a mixed bag of confused signals,” he says, leaning back as the waiter sets down their appetizers and an assistant produces a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Baekhyun shrugs at Joonmyun before popping a bite of what may be mushrooms or chicken or cheese (he’s not sure) into his mouth. 

It’s cheese. And it’s divine. All of the dinner is. Joonmyun laughs at Baekhyun’s jokes and by the end of the meal, Baekhyun feels calmer than he has since Monday. He bids Joonmyun goodnight at the subway with a cheerful wave and curls up in bed later, feeling like tomorrow will finally be a normal day. 

Baekhyun drops his to-go coffee the next morning when he walks into the office and sees a big parcel with a huge bow on top sitting on his keyboard. Yixing, Luhan, Jongdae, and Jongin, are all clustered around his desk, murmuring as they look at the gift as Yixing munches on one of Baekhyun’s pears. Baekhyun doesn’t even bother scolding Yixing about eating his present, just tries to control the racing feeling that crawls over his skin at the sight of the gift on his desk. 

“Dude, Baekhyun, did you put out last night or something?” Jongdae asks, catching sight of him and leering. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun snaps, stooping to pick up his coffee and frowning. That’s not a nice mess. He walks to his desk swiftly, drops his bag and the empty to-go cup and grabs his box of tissues, going back to the coffee spill and quickly mopping it up. “I didn’t even meet him last night.”

“What?” Jongin says loudly and Baekhyun sighs. “You didn’t go?”

“No,” Baekhyun says clipped. “I did, but he just never showed.”

“Wow, this guy both has balls and is the biggest wuss ever,” Luhan says. “He skips out on dinner with you buy sends you a bread wreath.”

“A what?” Baekhyun says, straightening and looking at Luhan in confusion. 

Luhan gestures to the gift. “See for yourself.”

It is, indeed, a bread wreath. It’s actually quite gorgeous, woven together with berries and nuts and dried fruit and Baekhyun gasps slightly when he finally unwraps it from the delicate paper. Its of four birds, probably swallows or, of course, calling birds, twined together in a swirl around the bread. Powdered sugar dusts the surface and it smells absolutely divine. “Wow,” Baekhyun breathes out before he can check himself. 

“There’s a card, too,” Yixing says, smiling as he hands it to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun takes it numbly, flipping it open as his eyes remain on the beautiful bread wreath. He finally looks at the card when it’s opened. It too is beautifully decorated with Christmas symbols of holly and berries scattering the edges.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
But your smile is so delightful  
I know that last night I didn’t show  
But I love you so, love you so, love you so.  
-TYL 

Baekhyun stares, eyes wide at the note and tries to rationalize proper respiratory function. He finally swallows. “This…” he trails off, eyes sweeping over the words again. “This…”

Jongin, who has come to lean over his shoulder to read the letter, snorts into the most unattractive laughter imaginable. “Holy crap, that’s disgusting.”

“What does it say?” Luhan demands, reaching forwards and trying to snatch the letter from Baekhyun but Baekhyun flinches back, clutching the letter. “Give me!” Luhan snaps, trying to climb over his desk to grab at the letter.

“It’s my fucking letter!” Baekhyun snaps, frowning at Luhan. Yixing subtly plucks it from Baekhyun’s fingers as he swats at Luhan. Baekhyun chokes and makes a mad grab for Yixing, but it’s too late. He stares in horror as Yixing reads it carefully in his melodic voice, face flushing bright red. Luhan bursts out laughing half way though and Jongdae buries his head into Yixing’s back and howls. Jongin is currently curled over, arms around his stomach, and making horrible snuffling sounds. 

Yixing looks at Baekhyun, dimple stabbing into his cheek as he clearly bites back laughter. “That's sweet,” he says. “He’s apologizing with baked goods and horribly reworded Christmas songs.”

“Give me that,” Baekhyun snaps, snatching the letter from Yixing’s hands and glowering, scowling at his bread wreath. Yixing makes a few wheezing sounds before controlling himself and shoving off Jongdae, who grins like an idiot as Luhan continues to smack his thigh in amusement, still cackling. “Shut up, you all suck,” Baekhyun snaps out, flopping into his chair. 

“What so funny?” Chanyeol asks, coming up and leaning over curiously. 

“Baekhyun secret lover,” Jongdae says, clearly delighted. 

“You’re dating?” Chanyeol asks. “Dude, that was fast. I never knew you were this easy.”

“I’m not!” Baekhyun begins to snap out but realizes it’s useless and instead just huffs and turns to his computer, stabbing the technology to life. “Go away. Don’t you all have jobs or something?”

“Aw, Baekkie is embarrassed,” Jongin coos, and squeezes his shoulders, making Baekhyun flail instinctively as his thumbs brush over his neck. Jongin laughs. 

“I am not embarrassed,” Baekhyun growls even as his face flares. “I just wish he would stop.”

“You want him to stop sending you crazy cute but weird gifts?” Luhan asks, finally calming down enough to perform normal speech. 

“Baek, do you not want this?” Chanyeol asks, looking at the bread wreath in shock. “Honestly, that looks awesome.”

“He stood me up,” Baekhyun grumbles under his breath, mind rolling over the previous night and the flashes of Joonmyun’s smile. It had been a fun night but Baekhyun still feels slightly odd about the whole thing. 

“But he apologizes to you with artistic pastries,” Jongdae points out. “That’s a keeper if I ever saw one.”

“Well, if you don’t want it-“ Chanyeol says, lurching over and making to grab the bread wreath. Baekhyun flies into action immediately, trying to shove Chanyeol back and sputtering. Chanyeol laughs and grapples with him. 

“It’s mine!” Baekhyun spits out, trying to force Chanyeol back. This is extremely hard, considering Chanyeol is about twice his size. 

“But you said you don’t care,” Chanyeol says, making to grab the bread. Baekhyun snatches up a letter opener from his desk and shoves it at Chanyeol. Chanyeol luckily has relatively good reflexes. 

“It’s still mine,” Baekhyun sputters and Chanyeol grins widely as he reaches around Baekhyun regardless and Baekhyun squawks. He notices Yixing reaching out towards his bread and makes a frantic flapping motion towards him, trying to protect his property. Yixing grins widely. 

“Why are you threatening people with a letter opener?” Joonmyun asks, coming up to investigate the pow wow and raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun heaves, frowning as he tries to fend off Yixing and Baekhyun from his bread. “They’re trying to eat my bird bread,” he snaps and huffs, finally looking at Joonmyun. He’s wearing a nice green sweater today. He looks comfortable. Baekhyun blinks. 

Joonmyun notices the bread and raises his eyebrows in appreciation. “Wow, that looks awesome. Did you make it?”

Luhan snorts and Baekhyun coughs slightly. “No,” he says, shoving Chanyeol backwards. 

“His secret lover gave it to him,” Chanyeol chirps, grinning widely as he is nearly shoved to the ground. 

Joonmyun’s eyebrows gain altitude. “I thought he gave up after last night,” he says and Baekhyun wants to stab himself in the leg with the letter opener. This is horrifically awkward already. 

“Clearly not,” Jongdae says, watching in amusement as Baekhyun tries to stab Yixing with his letter opener as the other tries to reach for the bread. Joonmyun laughs, shaking his head at the scene before pulling back Yixing and freeing Baekhyun somewhat. Baekhyun looks at him, smiling slightly in thanks as he shoves Chanyeol back again. Joonmyun gives him a warm smile. 

“Well, looks like your stalker doesn’t give up so easily,” Joonmyun says, looking back down at the bread. 

“Apparently not,” Baekhyun agrees, looking back down and feeling his stomach turn. 

Baekhyun ends up frowning at his bread wreath for the majority of the morning, trying to decide how he feels about his secret admirer apparently having the persistence of a honey badger. At lunch, he ends up deciding that he can’t waste the gift and distributes it to the office. It’s probably the most delicious bread he’s ever had and Joonmyun gives him a curious smile when he drops it off. Baekhyun shrugs and wanders off to find Jongin stealing a second piece with a horribly guilty smile. 

“For Sehun,” Jongin says at Baekhyun’s frown before darting off and Baekhyun sighs, shaking his head in concession. 

On December seventeenth, Baekhyun wakes up and eats the last piece of the bread wreath for breakfast. He leaves feeling unnaturally tired and freezes when he checks his mail. There is a small box lying among his usual junk mail and he pauses before pocketing it. He spends the morning ignoring the looks Yixing and Luhan and Jongdae shoot him, protecting his pears finally from Yixing’s stomach and evades Chanyeol and Joonmyun’s polite inquiries about his admirer. He’s not entirely sure why he’s keeping the small box he hasn’t opened yet a secret but is glad he did when he unwraps it carefully during lunch and bites back the gasp that threatens to fall from his lips. It’s a ring. Well, technically it’s five golden rings all woven and melded together to form one but it’s absolutely breath taking in how artfully it’s done. He runs his fingers over the piece of jewelry. His fingers fumble with the wrappings before they find the card, tucked away in the box carefully.

_I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_  
Just you and me amid the snow  
As you smile shyly I’ll hold you tightly  
And kiss you under the mistletoe.  
\- YTL 

Baekhyun smothers his hacking reaction to the ridiculously cheesy but also painfully cute card in his keyboard, shoving the letter into his work bag. He turns the ring in his fingers under the desk, examining it and frowning to himself. It does not look cheap by any means. It also holds a very simplistic beauty to it that Baekhyun appreciates. He quickly tucks it away when Yixing returns from his lunch and flops down in his chair.

“Nothing?” Yixing asks and Baekhyun shoots him a confused look. Yixing scoffs. “I would have though we’d have seen something from your admirer by now. I’m disappointed in this guy.”

Baekhyun fights down the lying blush that crawls up his neck. Instead he frowns slightly and leans over his desk, reaching for a pile of garden photographs. “I guess 5 golden rings aren’t in his price range,” Baekhyun says as casually as he can, fighting down the rock in his throat of the knowledge of the expensive ring hidden in his lap. 

“He bought you a five course meal at _The Three Hens_ ,” Yixing says, with an eyebrow raised. “Hardly a poor man.”

Baekhyun just shrugs, turned away from Yixing and thumbing through the photos. Yixing watches him curiously for a few more moments before turning back to the pile of sponsors he has to sort through and leaving Baekhyun to blush at hydrangeas in peace. 

Baekhyun is delivered a small carton at his desk the next morning by an amused looking kid in a big furry hat. He opens it as Chanyeol leans over his shoulder invasively. Inside are six large eggs, wrapped in gold foil. Baekhyun stares at them as Chanyeol reaches forward and plucks one from the carton. He peels back the gold wrapping and makes an approving sound. 

“Chocolate,” Chanyeol says, looking at Baekhyun and holding the egg under his nose so that Baekhyun’s eyes cross as the tries to look at it. “Edible and romantic. I like this guy.” Baekhyun flushes as he snatches the egg back from Chanyeol. Chanyeol giggles and Baekhyun shoves him in the chest. “What’s the note say?”

“There is no note,” Baekhyun grumbles, putting the carton next to the pear tree and shuffling some papers on his desk distractedly, eyes flickering to the carton of eggs. 

“Baekhyun, are you blind?” Jongdae asks, joining them and poking Baekhyun in the side. 

“There wasn’t a note!” Baekhyun protests, a note of hysteria in his voice. He doesn’t like suspense. And this is now day six of him getting really creative gifts from someone he doesn’t even know the identity of. 

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says, coming up behind Jongdae and gesturing to the carton. Baekhyun looks down at the carton and feels his face heat.

_Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas_  
You who are my light  
Six gold eggs for Baekhyun, my hearts delight~  
\- YTL 

Jongdae is grinning stupidly and Chanyeol is making interesting snuffling sounds that Baekhyun is pretty sure is laughter. Yixing is just looking at him with an amused but sweet expression.

“Baekhyun, that’s really sweet,” Yixing says. He’s trying to be comforting. Trying to make this less than absolutely embarrassing for Baekhyun. Trying to keep Baekhyun from going insane with this whole ordeal – “Ha! Sweet! Get it! Because they’re chocolate eggs!”

Never mind, Baekhyun hates Yixing too after all. “Shut up,” he snaps, opening the carton and shoving a chocolate egg at his three friends, trying to keep his face stern even as it threatens to crack because, well, it is kind of funny. Chanyeol whoops as he gets his egg and Yixing and Jongdae both retreat speculating on what Baekhyun will get tomorrow. Baekhyun sighs and picks up the carton, walking into the office. He puts an egg on Jongin’s desk, not bothering to wake the younger tan man as he drools on his mouse pad. He pauses before walking over to Joonmyun’s desk. Joonmyun, wearing glasses today, looking up in surprise as Baekhyun nears his desk. 

“Hey,” Joonmyun says, taking off his glasses and smiling up at Baekhyun. “What’s up?”

“I got eggs,” Baekhyun says and Joonmyun blinks for a moment before registering the carton in Baekhyun’s hands and laughing. 

“Wow, so your stalker really didn’t give up then,” Joonmyun says, still laughing slightly. Baekhyun sniffs and allows himself a laugh before holding out one of the golden eggs to Joonmyun. Joonmyun’s eyebrows raise. “Gold eggs, huh.”

“They’re chocolate,” Baekhyun says, watching as Joonmyun takes the egg and weighs it in his hands. 

“Solid chocolate eggs? In gold?”

“I don’t know. I don't really get it, though it is better than having six geese delivered and honking around the whole office,” Baekhyun says and Joonmyun laughs. “Still no idea who this is though.”

Joonmyun quiets after a moment, looking at Baekhyun thoughtfully. “Who do you think it could be?”

Baekhyun pauses, pursing his lips. “I don’t know,” he says, before letting out a loud breath of air. “Seriously, I have no idea. Joonmyun, this is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Baekhyun realizes it’s true after he’s said it. And it helps a little bit, to admit that fact rather than let it increase the panic in his throat. 

“What are you having for lunch?” Joonmyun asks, and the abrupt question catches Baekhyun off guard.

“Um, granola bars and kimbap?” Baekhyun answers, shifting slightly. 

“That sounds horribly boring,” Joonmyun says, and his mouth quirks. 

“You don’t see me insulting your lunch,” Baekhyun says, frowning. “What are you having then?”

“I dunno, that's up to you,” Joonmyun says and his smile widens as Baekhyun’s frown deepens. 

“What?” 

“I’m taking you to lunch,” Joonmyun says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. “You look like you need it.”

Baekhyun doesn't argue and he and Joonmyun go out for dakgalbi where they sit in normal conversation for a few minutes before Joonmyun finally asks who Baekhyun thinks his stalker is. Baekhyun frowns over his chopsticks for a while. 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun says, feeling lost as he looks up at Joonmyun. “I mean, it’s kind of scary to think I don't know them.” 

Joonmyun nods, chopsticks stuck in his mouth as he observes Baekhyun. “Well then, let’s assume it’s someone you know.”

“Like one of my friends?” Baekhyun asks, the notion seeming slightly strange. Though it is better than it being some random stranger. “Well, we can rule out Chanyeol, and Jongin and Sehun. They’re all dating.”

“And Wufan,” Joonmyun adds, taking another bite from the fry pan. 

“I never would have counted Wufan,” Baekhyun says idly, taking his own bite. “That man still doesn’t trust or like me much.”

“You’re Chanyeol’s best friend. Of course he’s wary,” Joonmyun says easily. “You two used to act like some weird couple all the time before he officially started dating Wufan. I can see why he would get the wrong impression.”

“We did not,” Baekhyun protests, a piece of ddeok half way to his mouth. 

“You had slumber parties and giggled together over weird inside jokes no one else could understand. You know each other’s sleeping habits for God’s sake,” Joonmyun says, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Baekhyun fidgets. “That’s not so weird.”

“It kind of is,” Joonmyun says. “Anyway, so who else?”

Baekhyun sits for a moment, frowning at the sizzling food before him. “Not Luhan,” he says finally before looking up at Joonmyun. Joonmyun is chewing at him thoughtfully. “Luhan is too preoccupied with his other admirers. Plus, dating Luhan would be terrifying. And he would never do this sort of thing.” Joonmyun hums in agreement and Baekhyun purses his lips. “Really, all of my friends are too crazy to do this. Except for maybe Yixing.” He frowns and Joonmyun swallows. “Would Yixing?”

“Well, he is more romantic than Jongdae,” Joonmyun says, picking up another bite with his chopsticks. “It’s just a question of could he.”

Baekhyun frowns. “I don’t know,” he admits and goes back to eating as Joonmyun changes the topic easily and Baekhyun forgets for a minute that he feels giddy and panicked about this whole thing for a while. Then he gets back to his desk and sees his pear tree and his hands fist in his pickets. He glances over at Yixing after he sits down. Yixing is working diligently on a few designs and doesn’t notice as Baekhyun studies him for a moment, contemplative frown on his face. 

Maybe.

The next morning is Sunday. Baekhyun hates six day work weeks and thus usually spends Sunday’s lazing about his apartment and soaking up what little rest he can before the next day. Luckily they only happen once a month and next week is Christmas, so he doesn’t so much have to worry about that regardless. Baekhyun wakes up around ten in the morning, takes a shower, and is just taking out some recycling when he notices the note stuck to his door. He frowns at it. It’s a simple piece of paper, folded three times with his name written in curly letters. He puts his recycling away and trudges back to his apartment, taking the letter from the door and flipping it open.

_It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
Everywhere you go  
Take a look at the Family Mart, maybe you’ll find a heart  
Directing you to search amid the snow  
-YTL 

Baekhyun stares at the words, frowning. He reads them again and then a third time before flipping the paper over. There is a small P.S. written that says _Yes, this is a scavenger hunt. Have fun~_ and Baekhyun nearly whines. Instead, he slips back into his apartment, fixes a cup of coffee, and picks up his phone. He drums his fingers on the tabletop as he listens to the phone ring.

“Hello?”

“I have to go on a scavenger hunt. Please come with me,” Baekhyun says without bothering to offer a greeting. 

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because Chanyeol is dating and Jongin and Sehun are fucking and Luhan and Jongdae would just laugh at me and Yixing would get lost,” Baekhyun blurts out, fingers tapping the side of his coffee mug agitatedly. “So, I’m asking you because I don’t want to go alone and then potentially get raped.”

“Well, aren’t you dramatic at ten forty five on a Sunday,” Joonmyun drawls. 

“Well, either I take you along or I ask the kid who looks like he could commit mass murder from the café near work,” Baekhyun says. 

“You’re saying it’s either me or a random café boy?” Joonmyun asks, sounding extremely skeptical. 

“You work out,” Baekhyun says fidgeting. “And are deceptively strong. Don’t think I forgot when you picked up Chanyeol that one time. And that kid legitimately looks like he’ll kill people.” Joonmyun is laughing on the other end. Baekhyun finds it makes him feel a little less panicked. Joonmyun had helped him before, so maybe… “Please, Joonmyun?”

“I’ll be over in a half hour,” Joonmyun says, smile in his voice. “Try not to get into too much trouble before I get there.”

Joonmyun shows up with a smile and a donut, bundled up and looking slightly ridiculous in his large puffy blue coat with a fur hood. Baekhyun gives him a look as he steps out of his apartment, and Joonmyun shoves him with his shoulder, laughing and telling Baekhyun he should wear something warmer. Baekhyun snorts and says his blue sports jacket is fine as he sets out with Joonmyun trailing behind, still smiling. They visit the Family Mart across the street first, because Baekhyun is pretty sure he’s not an idiot even if he does find the fact that his stalker apparently _knows where he lives_ to be entirely creepy. Though it does make it much more likely he knows this secret admirer. He gives Joonmyun the note to read and the two of them decide to scour the small convenience shop for any clues or hearts. They finally find it near the register in a box of peppermint chocolates next to a nervous looking kid. 

Baekhyun buys the candies. The kid glances at him, and then at Joonmyun and then back and shuffles, ringing up the item and giving it to Baekhyun with his receipt and an envelope. Baekhyun grabs the letter rather than the chocolate and Joonmyun rolls his eyes, taking the candies and bidding the kid farewell before the poor boy can have a heart attack. Baekhyun has already ripped open the letter before they get outside. 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were excited about all of this,” Joonmyun says, giving Baekhyun an amused look. 

“I’ve never been on a scavenger hunt before,” Baekhyun says, eyes dragging along the message. 

“Really?” Joonmyun asks, looking surprised. 

“Yeah, I never have gone on them,” Baekhyun says, frowning at the words before him. “How many Christmas songs does this guy know?” Joonmyun leans into him to read the letter.

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks_  
Dressed in trendy youth style  
At a shop in the middle are Marvels  
Students laughing, people passing  
Looking lost or docile  
With a cell phone pressed close to their ear~ 

Baekhyun frowns at the message. “I’ve decided I hate scavenger hunts,” he says and Joonmyun laughs beside him.

“Oh come on,” Joonmyun says, smiling and nudging him. “Where’s your spirit of adventure? It’s a riddle, we just have to work it out and we can find the next clue. It’s not that hard.”

“I don’t like riddles,” Baekhyun whines, looking at Joonmyun and pouting. Joonmyun nudges him again, leaning into him to read the letter. 

“Shut up and decipher,” Joonmyun chides, still smiling. 

“Well, youth styles and students mean’s probably a university district,” Baekhyun says, frowning at the letter. “And busy suggests really packed, so I’d say Sinchon.” 

“But there’s a lot of choices around there,” Joonmyun says, shifting closer and pursing his lips. “Like Yonsei or Ehwa or Hongdae. I feel like this is more specific. There’s probably another clue in here.”

“Well, cell phones but-“ Baekhyun says, shrugging at the line. 

“That’s it!” Joonmyun says, eyes bright as he looks up at Baekhun and Baekhyun blinks. “It’s a cell phone shop!”

“Well done you,” Baekhyun says dryly and Joonmyun blinks. “There’s hundreds of cell phone shops in the college areas.”

“Hey, at least I’m trying,” Joonmyun says, turning back to the letter and leaning easily into Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun snorts before turning back to the letter himself, scanning over the message again. “Marvels,” he says, frowning. “Why is Marvels capitalized?” Joonmyun shrugs, pulling out his cellphone. “What are you doing?”

“When in doubt, internet,” Joonmyun says, typing something into his phone swiftly. He juts out his lips as he does so, giving him the odd appearance of a duck and Baekhyun presses his lips together to keep from laughing. “Ha!” Joonmyun says a moment later. “Thought so.” He shoves the phone at Baekhyun, causing his eyes to cross. “It’s a double meaning. It means not marvels as in ‘wonders’ but Marvels as in-“

“Comics,” Baekhyun breathes, staring at the super heroes plastered across Joonmyun’s phone. “But how are they-“ he cuts himself off. “Hongdae,” he says and Joonmyun expression falters. “There’s a cell phone store in the middle of Hongdae with comic book characters plastered all over it.”

“Is there?” Joonmyun asks, frowning. 

“I went to school in Hongdae, I know what is there and isn’t,” Baekhyun says, folding the letter swiftly and shoving it into his pocket. “C’mon.” He flashes a grin to Joonmyun, feeling pleasantly excited. Joonmyun gives him a slightly surprised look before he lets out a laugh, eyes crinkling as he shuffles after Baekhyun, the two of them walking brusquely to the subway and hopping onto the next train. It takes them twenty minutes to get to Hongdae and they spend that time pondering what it is Baekhyun has to buy and making outlandish guesses. They arrive at Hongdae to a flood of college students and Baekhyun, with growing excitement, leads them to the cell phone shop he recalls vividly. It stands, just as he remembers it, super heroes plastered all over it, in the center of an intersection and Baekhyun pushes in, dragging Joonmyun with him and breathlessly looks around. One of the staff asks if he needs anything and Baekhyun, without pausing, shoves the letter at him. 

The kid, who looks like he just graduated, blinks at Baekhyun as Joonmyun hovers beside him. “Um, what is this?”

“It’s a clue,” Baekhyun says, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “We’re here for the next one.” The kid looks at Baekhyun like he’s crazy.

“We're on a scavenger hunt,” Joonmyun elaborates easily, smiling at the boy pleasantly and the kid blinks. “We were hoping the next clue might be here.”

“Okay,” the kid says, dragging out the vowels unnecessarily as he back steps towards the counter. “I’ll see if I can find anything.” Baekhyun bounces after him, eyes bright and excited as Joonmyun snuffs in amusement. 

“I thought you hated scavenger hunts,” Joonmyun says, watching Baekhyun shift from foot to foot anxiously. 

“I changed my mind,” Baekhyun says, looking around. “This is fun.”

Joonmyun makes an amused sound, watching the kid they talked to speaking with his coworkers and prod around behind the desk. “What happens if you meet this guy and he’s a total creep?”

Baekhyun pauses, halfway on his toes, and drags his top lip between his teeth. He glances over at Joonmyun. “I run away and you beat him up for me?” Baekhyun proposes and Joonmyun barks out a laugh. 

“Hey.” The kid is back, looking confused but holding a letter and a box that is wrapped out to Baekhyun. “Um, so this was bought a few days ago with instructions to-“

Baekhyun snatches the items from the kids hands before he can finish talking and Joonmyun apologizes while Baekhyun rips open the letter. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d never been on a scavenger hunt before. And it’s exciting. He scans the contents of the letter quickly, the box clutched tightly in his hands. After Joonmyun has finished apologizing to the boy, he leans in to read as well.

_Oh come, all ye faithful_  
To this holy building  
Built in the year of 1898  
Come and be warmed here  
Sing the gospel forty three  
Oh come let me adore thee~ 

Baekhyun purses his lips, frowning at the letter. “Holy building would mean church, right?” he asks, turning to Joonmyun. Joonmyun is pressed to his side, head inclined as he reads the letter and Baekhyun pauses, eyes taking in just how close Joonmyun is at the moment. At this proximity, it really easily to see his face, the straight line of his nose and the way his eyelashes brush faintly against his cheeks. The way his lips are just slightly parted as he reads, a small frown creasing his eyebrows. Baekhyun swallows.

“I would say the same,” Joonmyun says, nodding and glancing up at Baekhyun. “And I’m pretty sure the 1898 line is a big hint.” Joonmyun doesn’t seem to notice that Baekhyun is staring at him. Or if he does, he doesn’t comment, just looking back to the letter, his own hand coming up to trace the words. Baekhyun shakes himself, turning back to the letter and the brief moment disappears as quickly as it came. Baekhyun drags his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down. 

“That was a while back,” Baekhyun says. “Probably around the time Korea was first really accepting Christianity.”

“So what’s an old Church in Seoul?” Joonmyun ponders. He and Baekhyun both pause, look at each other, and then say together “Myeongdong!” before stilling for a moment and then laughing. Baekhyun is shoving Joonmyun out the door as the two of them continue to chortle and the cell phone employee looks at them warily. 

Outside again, Baekhyun and Joonmyun push through the crowds of students and various people, walking side by side as best as possible. They sky has begun to grow gray and Baekhyun begins to regret only wearing his blue sports coat because, well, it’s freezing. He unconsciously hunches his shoulders. 

“Are you cold?” Joonmyun asks from beside him, shooting him a look. 

“No,” Baekhyun denies quickly and tries to keep himself from hunching his shoulders as the cold seeps in through his jacket. “I’m fine.” Joonmyun shoots him a skeptical look but doesn’t say anything more. They hop onto the subway again and Joonmyun reminds Baekhyun of the small package Baekhyun had been given in the cell phone shop. Baekhyun pulls it out, turning it over in his hands curiously before ripping open the paper. 

It’s headphones. The kind you use with your cell phone that have a built in microphone system. 

“Wow,” Baekhyun breathes, looking at them. He recognizes the brand. They’re not cheap. “I lost my original pair months ago,” he muses, smiling gently at the gift. “I’ve been meaning to pick up a pair of these for a while.”

“Well, clearly your admirer knows you,” Joonmyun says, glancing around the train and shifting. “How else would he know that?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Maybe he really is a creepy stalker,” he muses and Joonmyun snorts. They arrive at Myeongdong and pick up a few snacks from street vendors as they wander through the endless crowds of people before finally arriving at Myeongdong Cathedral. They walk inside quietly and look around for a moment before Baekhyun drags out the letter, opening it as he and Joonmyun lean over it and read. 

“Sing the gospel,” Baekhyun reads, eyes on the words. “What gospel is forty three?”

“No idea,” Joonmyun says, looking up and glancing around the church. “Maybe it’s talking about a pew number?”

“Maybe,” Baekhyun says, looking up as well and looking around the church. He glances around the large number of pews before resting on the one nearest them and he frowns, eyes narrowing. He’s walking forward a moment later, Joonmyun throwing him a confused look. “Or maybe it’s talking about something we actually sing,” he continues, grabbing a hymnal and flipping it open, scanning the numbers and leafing through the pages. He stops and looks up at Joonmyun, grinning. 

Joonmyun stares before reading the hymn Baekhyun has shoved at him. He snorts. “You’re just lucky,” he says. 

“I’m amazing,” Baekhyun says, turning back to the hymn and grinning at the edited song with penciled words over the original song.  
Baekhyun,

_Hark, the Harold Waygooks sing_  
Glory to the Flowery King  
Clubs around and vendors wild  
Ask for what your heart desires~  
-YTL 

“It's a miracle they got away with writing in a hymnal,” Joonmyun muses, reading the song.

“They’re probably going to hell or something now for defiling it,” Baekhyun says casually, snorting as he pulls out a pen from his pocket and scribbling the remade lyrics on the back of the previous letter. “Where do you think this is?”

“Well, somewhere with tons of foreigners,” Joonmyuns says. “The waygooks kind of gives that one away.”

“Itaewon,” Baekhyun says instantly and Joonmyun nods, eyes on Baekhyun as he writes. They’re soft. Baekhyun blinks before going back to the hymnal. “Who is the Flowery King?”

“No idea,” Joonmyun says, nudging Baekhyun to get up. “Maybe they want you to go to a gay bar.”

Baekhyun tries to keep from snorting too loudly in the church as he follows Joonmyun back outside. “Wouldn’t that be a bit excessive?” 

“Who knows, it’s your stalker,” Joonmyun says, shrugging and throwing a smile at Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughs as they make their way back to the subway. They pass along the street vendors, pausing at some of the merchandise and Baekhyun shoves a variety of random incredibly unattractive hats on Joonmyun’s head, laughing at Joonmyun’s various reactions before Joonmyun wraps him firmly in a large warm scarf and looks delighted with himself. Baekhyun tries to wiggle out of it, swatting at Joonmyun when the elder hands over twenty thousand won to the street vendor. 

“What did you do that for?” Baekhyun demands, frowning at Joonmyun as the elder pulls him along to the subway station. 

“You were cold,” Joonmyun says simply, flashing Baekhyun a warm knowing smile. “I told you to wear a warmer jacket.”

Baekhyun huffs behind his scarf at Joonmyun’s bemused expression. “But you didn’t have to go and buy me a scarf. I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself.”

Joonmyun raises an eyebrow. “Which is why I’m running around Seoul with you on a scavenger hunt so you don’t have to meet your secret admirer alone,” he says and Beakhyun’s flush has nothing to do with the cold. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mumbles, pushing past Joonmyun to the train station. Joonmyun laughs at him as he shuffles into the subway and Baekhyun hides his own smile in the scarf Joonmyun has just bought him. 

They arrive at Itaewon having hashed over various interpretations of the letter on the train before getting side tracked and speculating on reasons for Luhan’s recent quiet behavior at the office. The previous day the usually obnoxiously spiteful yet spunky editor had remained at his desk and quietly worked, frowning at his computer and articles rather than bounding about the office intermittently and pestering most of the staff. 

Joonmyun says Manchester lost tragically to Liverpool. 

Baekhyun says he has worms.

They grab coffees from Café Bene before setting out to wander about Itaewon’s main street. Finding nothing, Joonmyun suggests the food street and they walk up a side street to the various restaurants, frowning over the letter clutched in Baekhyun’s cold hands and trying to find a link. Joonmyun is the one who catches it. It's an English themed restaurant, perched near the end of the street called The Rose and Crown. 

“Flowery King,” Joonmyun says, slightly breathless as he looks at Baekhun with delighted eyes. 

_“Rose Crown,”_ Baekhyun says, grinning back over his scarf. 

“Rosey cheeks,” Joonmyun says and laughs as Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “C’mon, lets get warm. I think you have to order something.” 

“Really?” Baekhyun asks, frowning at Joonmyun but following him inside regardless. It’s fantastically warm. 

“Ask for what your heart desires,” Joonmyun says, glancing at Baekhyun. “The last line of the song. You have to order something to get the clue.”

“How clever you are, Mr. Holmes,” Baekhyun drawls, shuffling slightly to regain the feeling in his toes. “Do tell me what else you have deciphered today.”

“You’re stubborn as fuck about being cold,” Joonmyun says, smiling regardless as he looks over Baekhyun. Baekhyun sniffs at him. 

“It's like the Artic out there,” Baekhyun counters, hands shoved in his pockets. “How are you not freezing your ass off?”

“I checked the weather before leaving,” Joonmyun says simply. “I’m wearing four layers. Plus I plastered my entire body with sticky hand warmers.”

Baekhyun stares for a moment before both he and Joonmyun snort into laughter. The waitress who comes up to greet them looks at them warily. “Oh my God, if you actually did that, it would be the best thing ever.”

“Sorry, that part was a lie,” Joonmyun says, eyes still crinkled in humor. “But I do have on three layers. I care about self preservation. Table for two, please.”

Baekhyun waits until they are seated and both of them have ordered before he shows the waitress one of the previous letters. She looks at it curiously before wandering off. Joonmyun finally peels off his coat as Baekhyun attempts to unravel the scarf from around his neck. Joonmyun is wearing a plaid collared shirt under an off white cable sweater that looks extremely warm. Baekhyun shrugs off his own jacket and feels slightly silly in just his plaid flannel button down. It had seemed like a good idea this morning.

Joonmyun stares at him. Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably under his eyes. “I don’t like layers,” he says, feeling lame. 

“No wonder you’re cold,” Joonmyun says instead of scrutinizing Baekhyun’s decision to choose fashion over function. “Are you trying to get hypothermia?”

“At least I look under fifty five,” Baekhyun grumbles, fingers playing with his napkin absently. 

“At least I’m not a popsicle,” Joonmyun retorts but is smiling anyway. Baekhyun throws bits of napkin at him. Joonmyun kicks him lightly under the table and Baekhyun will not be held accountable for the game of footsie the waitress interrupts with their order. She places down a new envelope along with the one Baekhyun had given her next to the drinks and Chiffon cake. Baekhyun picks it up quickly and tears it open as Joonmyun watches him over his Café Mocha.

_Rockin’ around the Piano key_  
Where so many people shop  
Big logos flash along the street  
You almost miss the bubble shop.  
-YTL 

Baekhyun frowns, sitting back in his chair. “I swear, I think it is getting easier and then it just gets harder all over again.”

Joonmyun snorts into his mocha and Baekhyun frowns before he realizes why. Cheeks flushing, Baekhyun pelts Joonmyun with bits of shredded napkin, most of them sticking to Joonmyun’s hair, as the elder laughs into the table. “Yah! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh come on, at least I didn’t finish the joke,” Joonmyun says, still laughing. 

“You don’t even have to say ‘that’s what she said’ for me to know you were thinking it,” Baekhyun says, face still burning as he kicks Joonmyun under the table. Joonmyun just grins at him and holds out his hand for the letter. Baekhyun passes it to him and watches as Joonmyun reads, eyes flashing over the words and mouth moving to the words. Baekhyun ends up just staring at his mouth. Joonmyun probably reads the letter seven times, because Baekhyun has been staring at him form silent words for what feels like an eternity. It’s mesmerizing. 

“Shopping and pianos,” Joonmyun says finally, lowering the letter slightly. “What has shopping and pianos?”

Baekhyun realizes he has been staring at Joonmyun’s mouth for almost a full minute and snaps himself back to reality, shaking himself and trying not to let his embarrassment show on his face. “Um, a music store?”

“This is why I’m clearly Sherlock,” Joonmyun deadpans at Baekhyun. “Honestly, Watson. Way to come to the most obvious answer.”

“You need a silly hat,” Baekhyun says and kicks Joonmyun under the table again. “Plus, I’m not useless. I’ve got most of them so far.”

“With my help,” Joonmyun adds, glancing up at Baekhyun from where he’s been studying the letter again. He frowns and it creases his forehead cutely. 

Baekhyun shakes himself again. 

“Coex,” Baekhyun says and stabs a fork into the cake, shoving a bite into his mouth. 

“What?” Joonmyun asks, looking up again. 

“Coex,” Baekhyun repeats, frowning around his fork. “The piano thing outside of Coex, the biggest underground mall place thing. In Gangnam.”

“Maybe you’re Sherlock,” Joonmyun says, eyebrows raised. 

“Well, I am dashingly handsome,” Baekhyun says, taking another bite of cake. Joonmyun raises his eyebrows higher as if to say ‘really now?’ and Baekhyun nudges him with is foot. “I am,” he insists and Joonmyun snuffles a laugh, picking up his own fork and knocking Baekhyun’s out of the way, taking his own bite of cake. 

“You’re so attractive I don’t know how any man can resist you,” Joonmyun says, popping the small bite of cake into his mouth and chewing delicately. Baekhyun finds himself staring at Joonmyun’s mouth again. It’s disconcerting. Joonmyun apparently also thinks so as he frowns a moment later, bringing up a hand to his mouth and looking at Baekhun worriedly. “Is there something on my face?”

Baekhyun blinks and shifts, drawing himself back. “No,” he says, grabbing his earl gray latte and cradling it in his hands. “No, you’re fine,” he finishes and takes a sip, choosing to stare out the window rather than at Joonmyun. Something is skittering under his skin and it makes him uncomfortable. “It’s snowing.”

Baekhyun can see Joonmyun turn to look outside as well from the corner of his eye. “Wow, so it is.” They sit in silence for a moment, Joonmyun taking small bites of the cake between them as Baekhun sips his earl gray latte. Baekhyun doesn't know why, but something suddenly nags at him and he can’t quite put his finger on it. Finally Joonmyun clears his throat. “So, off to Coex? Then maybe we can finish this scavenger hunt and you can meet your mystery man.”

And Baekhyun realizes that’s what it is. As he looks back at Joonmyun, who is watching him, pleasant smile on his face, Baekhyun realizes that what has begun to nag at him is that, in all of this, he has forgotten that he is on a scavenger hunt to find a secret admirer. He forgot, because rather than focusing on finding this admirer, he was focusing on Joonmyun. And Baekhyun realizes with a small jolt, that he’s not so sure he wants to finish this scavenger hunt quiet yet. 

Joonmyun tries to pay for the brief meal but Baekhyun bats him away, finally managing to shove an appropriate amount of won at the cashier before shoving Joonmyun from the restaurant, ignoring the elders protests about disobedient dongsengs and laughing as Joonmyun nearly slips on the cold ground. He steadies him easily and there is a brief moment where Joonmyun sputters before both of them dissolve into laughter and the odd tension Baekhyun had begun to feel crawl over him vanishes in the feeling. 

They travel to Coex and ponder what ‘bubbles’ they were referring to. Baekhyun snorts loudly when Joonmyun suggests that Coex now hosts a giant bubble machine that can make human sized bubbles and startles an elderly man. He apologizes profusely as the older man glowers at him and Joonmyun snuffles his laughter into the collar of his jacket. Baekhyun smacks him with the end of his scarf in retaliation and they both grin foolishly at each other for the remainder of the ride. 

Coex doesn’t really provide a ton of hints, and they wander around for a while, trying to figure out what ‘bubbles’ means. Baekhyun tries on a few hats from one of the various side shops and spends ten minutes trading them with Joonmyun before purchasing two, one for himself and one for Joonmyun and ignoring the elder when he protests with a frown. “Your ears were pink outside,” is all Baekhyun says, pulling his own knit hat on his head, pom pom bouncing against the back of his skull. He looks at Joonmyun in his fluffy muffler hat. “Besides, you look cute. It’s like you’re wearing a cat but without the tail and sassy attitude.”

Joonmyun laughs, the sound ringing in the air tugging Baekhyun’s mouth into a smile. They wander around a bit longer before venturing back outside, wondering if perhaps they’ve missed something. Just as they’re stepping outside, Joonmyun grabs Baekhyun’s wrist, fingers clamping over the bare skin and Baekhyun freezes, turning sharply towards Joonmyun, eyes wide and skin prickling. But Joonmyun isn’t looking at him. He’s looking towards a small shop to their right. 

It sells bubble tea. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Baekhyun says, jaw dropping as Joonmyun laughs again, eyes crinkling on his face as he drops Baekhyun’s hand. 

“C’mon, I want to finish this up before the snow gets worse,” Joonmyun says, striding towards the bubble tea shop, Baekhyun following after a beat. Baekhyun doesn’t really want bubble tea but orders milk tea anyway, shoving the letter at the woman at the window. The woman smiles warmly at them, eyes lingering on Joonmyun, who gives her a confused look before they leave as she passes back a letter with Baekhyun’s tea. 

Baekhyun cocks his head at Joonmyun as they walk away. “What was that?”

“No idea,” Joonmyun says, looking perplexedly back at the shop. The woman is still watching them, smiling. “Maybe she thinks I’m super attractive.” He flashes a wink at Baekhyun. 

“I’m sure,” Baekhyun says, nodding sarcastically as he opens the envelope. He pulls it out and opens the paper, eyes traveling to the paper.

_Oh Byun Baekhyun,_  
Your search is almost over  
On this day when the weather is cold.  
Long was your quest, into my arms so pining  
Now I’ll appear amid the swans swimming bold  
A thrill of hope, my weary heart rejoices  
For yonder waits my open arms for you  
-YTL 

Baekhyun frowns, staring at the paper. Joonmyun is leaning into him again, head inclined to the letter and his new hat tickles Baekhyun’s jaw. “Whoever this guy is, he’s really cheesy,” Joonmyun says after a moment, looking up at Baekhyun. “Did you figure it out yet?”

“It’s basically just sappy shit with swans,” Baekhyun says, looking back and mulling the words over in his mind. “It’s not that big of a hint. Just swans. What place has swa- oh.”

“Like I said, super cheesy,” Joonmyun says, smiling. 

“This whole things has been cheesy,” Baekhyun mumbles, folding the letter and shoving it into his pocket among the others, making his way to the subway with Joonmyun at his side. “It doesn’t even give a time as to when I’m supposed to meet him.”

“Maybe he’s just been waiting all day for you at the swan boats,” Joonmyun suggests as they walk into the underground. 

Baekhyun turns to look at him, mouth open slightly. “That would be pathetic,” he says and Joonmyun shrugs. 

“People have done weirder shit,” Joonmyun says. “Van Gogh cut off his ear.”

“He was crazy,” Baekhyun says, swiping his card at the turnstile. 

“Maybe this dude is also crazy,” Joonmyun says, shrugging. “He is sending you the improvised twelve days of Christmas.” Baekhyun presses his lips together. Joonmyun blinks and then smiles widely at him. “And you’re loving it, aren’t you.”

“No,” Baekhyun snaps hopping onto the escalator. “It’s just, well, weird. I don’t do sappy romantic shit like this. And I don’t have secret admirers. I spend Christmas alone every year.” He huffs slightly and turns away from Joonmyun, frowning down the escalator. 

“But you like all the sappy romantic shit,” Joonmyun says from behind him and Baekhyun turns to snap at him but the sounds die in his throat at the soft look Joonmyun has directed at him. Baekhyun realizes he doesn’t have to defend himself in front of Joonmyun because Joonmyun isn’t teasing him like Jongdae and Luhan and Sehun and Chanyeol would tease him. Joonmyun is teasing him, but also telling him it’s okay. 

Baekhyun swallows and doesn’t answer, just looks back down the escalator and blinks repeatedly. It’s weird to not have someone teasing him over this. He’s become so used to it by now. 

Joonmyun changes the topic as they walk out onto the platform, easily turning conversation towards the recent random talk of the apocalypse rather than Baekhyun’s actual suppressed enjoyment of the spontaneous gifts. They laugh over ideas of what will happen all the way to Jamsil until they arrive at the park, making their way in silence to the swan boat platform. It’s empty. There is no one there aside from a few random people. 

But no one is waiting. No one looks like they are there for Baekhyun. And he feels his heart skip in his chest as his skin prickles in nerves. Beside him, Joonmyun shifts, finally laying a hand on Baekhyun’s forearm gently. Somehow the gesture is calming and Baekhyun turns to him, chewing his lip. Joonmyun’s smile is warm. 

“I’m sure he’ll show up,” Joonmyun says, eyes shining in warmth. 

“I’m not,” Baekhyun says but doesn't finish the sentences. _I’m not sure I want him to._ He instead keeps it open for interpretation. 

Joonmyun interprets it as Baekhyun expects him to. His face creases slightly and he smiles gently. “Well, tell you what. We’ll wait for twenty minutes and if he doesn’t show, I’ll take you on the stupid swan boats.”

Baekhyun laughs. “You don’t have to take me on the lousy swan boats.”

“Nope,” Joonmyun says, squaring his shoulders definitively. “I’m taking you on the swan boats and that’s that.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Baekhyun says, smiling and shaking his head, burying his face into his new scarf and breathing into the smell of wool. 

“Not as ridiculous as a cheesy scavenger hunt around Seoul to ride stupid swan boats,” Joonmyun says, giving Baekhyun a pointed look. “Seriously, this guy. A real winner you've got yourself.” Baekhyun buries his amusement in his scarf and kicks at the fluffy snow beginning to accumulate on the ground. He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep warm and watches as his breath fogs in front of his face. He’s glad he bought his hat. He glances over. 

Joonmyun is looking out over the water, a faint smile on his lips as he looks aimlessly, posture relaxed and easy. His skin looks impossibly smooth and shockingly pale in the winter air, though a rosy tint lingers about his cheek bones and the tip of his nose. The big furry hat Baekhun had bought him nestles warmly on his head and his bangs poke out to brush over his forehead, softening his face. 

Baekhyun’s glad he bought Joonmyun a hat too. 

Joonmyun notices him watching and shoots him a sideways look. Baekhyun wags his eyebrows up and down a few times and Joonmyun snuffs laughter through his nose, nudging Baekhyun with his shoulder. “It’s barely been ten minutes.”

“It’s cold,” Baekhyun says and nudges back, hands pressing deeper into his pockets. 

“You’re impatient,” Joonmyun chides without negativity. 

“I’m cold,” Baekhyun huffs out a fog of air towards Joonmyun. Joonmyun blinks at him, looking at him for a moment before reaching forward and grabbing one of Baekhyun’s hands with his own and shoving it into his own pocket, warm fingers curled around Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun’s eyes fly wide. Joonmyun smiles. “My pockets are warm,” he says. “And your fingers are like ice.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Baekhyun says, hoping he can blame the cold for the flush on his cheeks as he tries to tug his hand back. 

“Would you rather I shove them under my armpits?” Joonmyun asks, raising his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun stills. “Pockets are fine,” he says quickly and Joonmyun grins widely. 

“Thought so,” Joonmyun says, fingers curling tightly around Baekhyun’s as he tugs him just a little closer. Baekhyun buries his face in the scarf and tries not to smile. After a few more minutes, Joonmyun gently releases Baekhyun’s hand and walks over to his other side, gently tugging his other hand from his pocket and slipping it into his own. 

Baekhyun glances at him. “Now my other hand will get cold again,” he says, looking sideways at Joonmyun. 

“You’re ridiculously high maintenance, you know that?” Joonmyun says, but smiles at Baekhyun none the less. 

“Am not,” Baekhyun says, shuffling his feet and kicking up snow. He glances around the area, frowning slightly. “He’s not coming.”

Joonmyun makes a sort of calculating hum before wrapping his hand tightly around Baekhyun’s. “Well then, looks like I’m taking you on the swan boats,” he says and tugs Baekhyun forward. Baekhyun lets out a yelp as he stumbles over his feet that turns into a laugh. 

“Joonmyun, seriously no,” Baekhyun laughs, trying to tug Joonmyun back. “You don’t need to take me on the swan boats. Honestly.”

Joonmyun turns to him, still tugging him forward and flashes a brilliant smile. “But what if I really want to go on the swan boats,” he asks, cocking his head to the side. “I just spent the whole day with you running around on a scavenger hunt. I’ve never been on swan boats before.”

Baekhyun pauses, snapping his mouth closed. “You’ve never been on a swan boat before? What, do you hate happiness?”

“Hey,” Joonmyun chides, shaking Baekhyun’s hand in his pocket. “Be nice to your elders.”

“You’re a year older than me,” Baekhyun says, laughing. “Though you do act like an old man sometimes.”

“At least I’m responsible,” Joonmyun says with a smile. 

“And want to ride the swan boats in the middle of December,” Baekhyun adds with a look even as he continues to walk with Joonmyun towards the boats. 

“I didn’t say I was responsible all the time,” Joonmyun says with a slightly coy wink that has Baekhyun giggle slightly. “Now get in this boat with me before someone decides we can’t.”

Baekhyun finds himself clambering into a swan boat, slipping slightly, as Joonmyun climbs in beside him. They sit together on the freezing seat and stare for a minute before Joonmyun repositions his feet on the pedals on the floor. “If we somehow die in this thing, I want you to know something,” he says, turning to Baekhyun with a serious expression. Baekhyun blinks at him, his own feet on the pedals. Joonmyun takes a deep breath. “Jongin wasn’t the one who accidentally photocopied his bum last year. I was. But I let him take the heat because he broke my pencil sharpener.”

Baekhyun stares for a moment before suddenly exploding in laughter. Joonmyun looks thoroughly pleased with himself as Baekhyun nearly falls out of the boat laughing. They paddle around in the swan boat as it snows gently and joke until it gets too cold and they turn back to shore, Baekhyun’s teeth chattering slightly. Joonmyun trades their hats when they reach the shore and Baekhun stares as the large furry hat is tugged over his ears. 

“This one is warmer,” Joonmyun says with a smile. “Plus, it looks better on you than me anyway.” He pats Baekhyun’s head gently and Baekhyun pokes him in the side. Joonmyun laughs and treats him to kimbap and jiggae. “Shut up, I’m poor,” Joonmyun says when Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at the dinner. 

“You aren’t poor,” Baekhyun says, sighing at Joonmyun. “You’re just stingy.”

“Am not,” Joonmyun says easily as he picks up a piece of tuna kimbap and pops it into his mouth. “Shut up and eat. I want to go home so I can sort my socks.” Baekhyun goes home, feeling unusually warm and brushes his teeth mulling over the day. He had fun, that much was sure. But he can’t tell if he had fun because of the scavenger hunt or because he was with Joonmyun. And that’s one of the most confusing things Baekhyun isn’t sure he wants to figure out entirely. 

The next morning, Monday, Baekhyun walks to the office, dragging the furry hat from yesterday off his head and dropping his things on his desk. Yixing is already there and Luhan is yawning at his computer. Jongdae is face down in his keyboard and looks like he has been dead for a few days. “Rough weekend?” Baekhyun asks, eyeing Jongdae. 

“Kind of?” Yixing says, glancing at Jongdae and studying him for a moment. “We went out with Luhan on Saturday and, well, Jongdae had a bit to drink. I think he spent most of yesterday dying in his apartment. We didn’t get home until 6 Am.”

“Party hard,” Baekhyun says, doing a brief fist pump in Yixing’s direction. “You didn’t drink?” 

“No, I was wasted,” Yixing says, flashing a delighted grin. “I woke up in my kitchen at 3 PM yesterday holding a cake. Luhan says I bargained in Chinese and they just gave it to me.”

“You are the weirdest drunk,” Luhan groans from his computer and Baekhyun nods, setting down his bag and glancing around his desk. It’s mostly undisturbed. Luhan has dark circles under his eyes. “Seriously, not even Chanyeol holds a candle to you when you’re wasted.”

“At least I’m entertaining,” Yixing says, shrugging as he pours over advertisements. “You just kept groaning about coffee kids.”

“Shut up,” Luhan growls and throws peppermints at Yixing from the bowl on his desk. Yixing catches a few and unwraps them, popping them into his mouth and grinning. Baekhyun smiles as he sits down in his chair. Maybe Monday won’t be so bad. “What did stalker get you yesterday?” Luhan asks, giving up on his assault on Yixing. 

Baekhyun swallows. “I had a scavenger hunt to swan boats.”

Luhan and Yixing both stare at him. 

“Are you serious,” Luhan asks, dark circles emphasized by his wide-eyed stare. Baekhyun shrugs as he checks his email. “It’s December and the dude gives you swan boat rides? Is he nuts?” Baekhyun makes a non-committal gesture with his head and Yixing looks at him curiously. 

“You seem to have enjoyed it,” Yixing says, tone pleasant. Baekhyun refuses to look at him. “Did you meet him then?”

“No,” Baekhyun says and frowns at his spam. “He was a no show again.”

“Dude, this guy has no balls,” Jongdae moans from his keyboard, finally dragging himself into a sitting position and looking over at Baekhyun. He looks like he’s been dead for the past twelve hours. “Seriously, that’s two times he’s stood you up.”

Baekhyun shrugs, turning back to his computer. Yixing is still studying him. “You seem okay with it,” he says and Baekhyun glances at him. Yixing. 

Baekhyun’s mind flashes back to the brief conversation he had with Joonmyun. Back to his speculations on who might actually be his admirer. It has to be someone who knows him, Joonmyun had also mentioned that. Baekhyun frowns. He and Joonmyun had gone on the swan boats at around 4:30 yesterday. If Yixing woke up after three…

Maybe. 

Baekhyun is snapped from his thoughts by a cough behind him. A young man looking as bored as possible is standing behind him, bundled up and wearing a baseball cap sideways. “Hey, are you Byun Baekhyun?” he asks and looks horribly disinterested. 

“Why, is there a warrant for my arrest?” Baekhyun asks, looking the kid up and down. 

“No, you have a delivery,” the kid says and shoves a package at Baekhyun. “I hope we all die tomorrow,” he says and walks away with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Well, that was a cheerful representation of our society’s future,” Jongdae drawls after the kids back as Baekhyun puts the package on his desk. 

“This guy is still sending you shit even after standing you up?” Luhan says, peeking over his desk to look at the box. 

“Maybe this stuff was all done in advance,” Jongdae says, leaning across Yixing’s desk. “Like, maybe he set all this up before wussing out and deciding not to actually reveal himself to you.”

“Maybe it’s a ghost,” Yixing says, watching as Baekhyun unwraps the gift. Luhan, Baekhyun and Jongdae all turn to him and stare. “What? Like he’s dead and stuff, so Baekhyun can’t see him but he still wants to tell Baekhyun he loves him.”

“So I have some dead dude trying to woo me,” Baekhyun deadpans at Yixing, paused half way in unwrapping the box. 

“Exactly,” Yixing says, smiling. Jongdae flops his face into the desk and shakes his head, smushing his nose into the desktop. 

“That is the most morbid thing ever,” Luhan says, looking at Yixing in horrified wonder. 

“What?” Yixing says, looking confused as Baekhyun resumes unwrapping his delivery. He stares at the package. 

“He got me milk,” Baekhyun says, looking at the 9 cartons of milk all lined up in a plastic box. 

“He what?” Jongdae asks, raising his head from the desk and Baekhyun bites his lip to keep from laughing. 

“He got me nine kinds of milk,” Baekhyun says and chokes back a laugh. “From Milking Maidens Milk Company.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Luhan says leaning over the desk and staring at the package. He frowns. “There’s only eight kinds. Whole, one percent, two percent, skim, strawberry, chocolate, coffee, and banana.”

Baekhyun frowns, leaning forward and looking at the milk before he bursts out laughing. Jongdae and Luhan and Yixing all look at him in confusion. “There’s two whole milks,” Baekhyun says amid laughing. “One of them is expired.” Baekhyun’s not even sure why this is funny. It just is. 

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol asks, walking by on his way to get coffee and looking over at Baekhyun, who is curled into his chair howling in laughter. 

“Milk, apparently,” Yixing says, watching as Baekhyun has a coughing fit into his desk from laughing too hard. 

“I don’t get it,” Chanyeol says, watching as Baekhyun coughs and laughs simultaneously, trying to get himself under control before dissolving all over again as soon as he looks at the milk on his desk. 

“Neither do we,” Jongdae says and watches Baekhyun smack himself repeatedly in the chest, trying to hack on air. “I think he’s gone insane.”

“Well, it was bound to happen some day,” Luhan says, giving a small nod. 

Baekhyun doesn’t see Joonmyun on Monday. After he gets done having his laugh attack at milk, he gets hit with a pile of paper work that Jongin drops on his desk with a sour expression and with a post it reading _‘DUE BY CHRISTMAS. FUCK EVERYTHING’_ in angry red sharpie. Jongdae whistles at the stack and Yixing gives him a few comforting pats to the shoulder before stealing one of his pears. Yixing informs him they’re ripening very nicely. Baekhyun skips lunch and instead drinks his milk (except the expired one) and eats a few pears, pounding through paperwork and articles on horticulture, trying to find suitable ones for the next months issue. He stays late and by the time he gets home, he’s has barely enough energy to eat something for dinner before flopping into bed and curling around his blankets.

On December twenty-first 2012, Baekhyun wakes up and there are no zombies running around outside in the cold December air, only the usual people on their way to work. There is no spontaneous shower of deadly meteors. Instead, there is a small package on his desk wrapped with a bright pink bow that Baekhyun just stares at before flipping open the card attached.

_Baekhyun you bring me so high_  
Greatly soaring o’er the earth  
For when I look in your eyes  
You are more than all golds worth  
-YTL 

“He’s either running out of Christmas songs, or he’s really just a super cheese,” Jongin says from over Baekhyun’s shoulder, making him jerk around and nearly smack him in the face.

“Probably both,” Luhan says, peering at the letter as he walks in, looking tired still, usually perfectly styled hair haywire atop his head. “Seriously, I thought the earlier ones were bad. This is just ridiculous. You still don’t know who it is, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun, shakes his head, setting down the letter and beginning to tear at the wrapping on the gift. “Well, I know I probably know them, because the last gifts the other day were-“ he trails off, looking at the item in his hands in surprise before he laughs. Luhan frowns at him and Jongin leans over him to see what’s so funny. “Yeah, I’d say I know them. Or they legitimately stalk me.”

“Don’t you already have all of SNSD’s albums?” Jongin asks, frowning at the album package. “And how does that related to the theme of- oh.”

“Nine ladies dancing,” Luhan says, rolling his eyes as he sits down. “Well, this kid does at least get points of creativity. Or he just has a lot of free time.”

“Maybe he unemployed,” Yixing says, joining the conversation as he arrives, hands shoved in his pockets and jacket open slightly. She shucks the overcoat and Jongdae, a few steps behind, shakes his head. 

“Do you never get cold or something? Honestly, tanks are not all weather friendly,” Jongdae says, bundled even in the warm of the office.

Yixing shrugs, smiling at Jongdae. “I’m just a warm and cozy person,” he says as his dimple pokes into his cheek. Jongdae shakes his head, smiling none the less as he puts his things down. 

“I doubt he’s unemployed,” Baekhyun says, turning he album in his hands. True, he does have basically ever album they’ve released, but he had been missing the latest repackage. Sehun had just sent him the MP3 files and he had never bothered buying it. “He bought me a high class dinner and a ton of other stuff I know is not cheap.”

“So he’s the CEO of some massive company?” Jongin proposes, frowning.

“Do I know the CEO of some massive company?” Baekhyun drawls, looking at Jongin and Jongin shrugs. 

“I don’t know what you do in your spare time,” Jongin says, hands shoved in his pockets. “Maybe you’re out talking up big CEO’s in shady bars downtown for all I know. Using those pretty hands for indecent deeds.”

Baekhyun visibly blanches at the idea as Jongdae snorts.

“But if they’re not loaded, why would they blow so much money on you?” Luhan asks, looking at Baekhyun and frowning. “I mean, it’s you.”

“I hope you get thrown into a pit of ravenous rats and eaten alive,” Baekhyun tells Luhan, glowering as he chucks the balled up wrapping paper at the other. Luhan dodges it, grinning deviously. 

Baekhyun sits down, placing the CD next to his calendar on his desk and spends the day conquering the massive paperwork Jongin had dropped off the previous day. At lunch Joonmyun finds him in the break room and smiles, asking if Baekhyun’s stalker gave up after the Scavenger Hunt. Baekhyun shakes his head, laughing slightly, and tells Joonmyun about the milk and the CD. Joonmyun nearly chokes on his cup of coffee as he laughs and Baekhyun drags him out to lunch. At first Joonmyun protests, trying to drag his wrist from Baekhyun’s grasp but Baekhyun, slightly breathless as his heart pounds, laughs and tells Joonmyun he owes him for the Scavenger Hunt and the last time Joonmyun took him out to lunch. 

“So, we’re not llamas,” Joonmyun says over his salad, fork held loosely in his hands.

“What?” Baekhyun asks, sandwich halfway to his mouth. 

“The apocalypse,” Joonmyun muses easily, stabbing some lettuce and taking a small bite, chewing thoughtfully as he looks at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun hums, chewing around his turkey sandwich and mulling over the theory. “What would you do if it really was the end of the world?”

Joonmyun purses his lips in thought. “I dunno,” he says, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth and chewing slightly. “Maybe dance Gangnam Style up and down the Han?” Baekhyun laughs, glad he had chosen to wait to take a fresh bite of his sandwich. “Probably just tell the person I like my feelings and spend my last few hours with them.”

Baekhyun pauses, fingers itching around his sandwich as he looks at Joonmyun. “I didn’t know you liked someone,” he says and tries to ignore the crawling around his ribs. He shouldn’t feel jealousy. Really, he shouldn’t. But he does. 

Joonmyun just shrugs. “Doesn’t really matter though,” Joonmyun says, turning back to his salad. “I really doubt the world is actually going to end.” He snorts. “We still haven’t found out who your admirer is, anyway. The world can’t end until we know the truth.” Baekhyun coughs into his soda and Joonmyun grins at him amusement. “You seem to be enjoying this whole thing much more than when you first started getting the gifts.”

Baekhyun grabs a napkin, wiping his mouth as his face burns. He blames the near death experience and refuses to look at Joonmyun. He doesn’t want to meet those eyes. “Well, I’ve never really had a secret admirer before,” he says, staring at his sandwich. “Plus, it’s kind of funny beyond reason at this point.”

Joonmyun is studying Baekhyun. Baekhyun can feel his eyes staring at him, warm and contemplative and choose to take a large bite of sandwich to preoccupy himself. “Who do you think it is?” Joonmyun asks innocently. 

“I dunno,” Baekhyun says, picking up his napkin again and tearing at the edges. “There’s only a few options at this point. Maybe Yixing?”

“Yixing?” Joonmyun says, and Baekhyun looks up at the surprised tone to find Joonmyun laughing slightly. “Yixing would get lost on his own scavenger hunt.” Baekhyun frowns, looking back down at his sandwich. Joonmyun’s laughter stumbles to a halt. “Do you like Yixing?”

Baekhyun nearly drops his sandwich, jerking to look up at Joonmyun. Joonmyun is watching him closely and Baekhyun fights the blush on his face. “No,” he says firmly, looking at Joonmyun steadily. “I don’t. Yixing is great but, just, no.” He sighs, and shifts his grip on his sandwich. “You’re right though. He wouldn’t be my admirer. He’s romantic, but wouldn’t go about confessing this way. He’d forget halfway through.” Baekhyun tries to laugh at his own joke but it sounds like horrible hiccups to his ears. He feels his face grow hot as his heart beats loudly in his ears. He can feel Joonmyun’s eyes on him again and the gaze burns. He takes a large bite of his sandwich to distract himself. 

“What would do you if you actually met him? Your admirer,” Joonmyun asks, question oddly careful. Baekhyun, mouth full of bread, vegetables, and meat, tries to shrug but not actually shrug as he completely avoids answering the question in favor of chewing. Joonmyun watches him for a few moments before dropping it and going back to his sandwich. 

Baekhyun loiters around Chanyeol’s desk later when he’s not drowning in work and drags him out to dinner and drinks later, snatching Jongin from his desk despite his protests of a date with Sehun. The four of them sit around a small bartop later as Baekhyun slams down his fifth beer, blinking with severe difficulty. 

“Why are we watching you get yourself wasted?” Sehun asks, frowning at Baekhyun as the other tries to flag down the waiter like one does a turbo jet. “Honestly, if this really is the end of the world, I can think of much better uses of my last few hours.”

“Do they involve me?” Jongin asks from where he’s resting his head against the table, already par for par with Baekhyun on alcohol and smiling stupidly. 

“Well, they would have but you decided to get yourself wasted,” Sehun says, frowning at his boyfriend. “At this point, I may as well just go try to hit it off with the cute bartender.”

“No!” Jongin yells unnecessarily loudly, jerking up and swaying into Sehun and looking frantic, grabbing at the paler and dragging him into his arms. Sehun lets out a loud grunt as he is slammed into Jongin’s chest, Jongin clinging him with a vice like protective grip. “You’re mine. No hot bartenders for you. Only I get to violate you.”

“Remind me why I couldn’t bring Wufan?” Chanyeol asks, turning from the horrific scene the younger couple makes to look pleadingly at Baekhyun. Baekhyun is currently stealing Chanyeol’s beer and coveting it like his first born child. 

“Because your boyfriend would like nothing better than to see me run down by a pack of wild dogs,” Baekhyun slurs, leaning awkwardly towards Chanyeol and losing his balance slightly. “Plus, I’m confused and you’re my best friend, so help my shit.”

Chanyeol frowns. “What are you confused about?”

“Why you drank all your beer,” Baekhyun pouts, frowning at the disappointingly empty bottle in his grip. “Why did you drink all your beer? You are the most inconsiderate person ever.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun before taking the empty bottle from his inebriated friend. “Why are you confused, Baek?”

“Because of stalkers,” Baekhyun grumbles, trying to flag down the waitress again. Chanyeol watches him warily. “Stalkers and their weird admiring crap and I can’t figure out if I like them or if I like people who help me with stalkers being stalky.”

“You’re amazingly incoherent,” Chanyeol says, watching as Baekhyun succeeds in catching a waiter’s attention. 

“Beer!” Baekhyun blasts at the waiter, who looks all sorts of apprehensive. 

“He’ll have water,” Chanyeol tells the waiter. 

“Lies! Beer or death!” Baekhyun snaps, turning to the table and grumbling about deceptively young old people. 

“Who are you so confused about? Did you figure out who your stalker is?” Chanyeol asks, having dismissed the waiter. 

“No,” Baekhyun grunts bitterly, frowning at his hands. “I still don’t know. But I probably know them.”

“Really?” Chanyeol says, looking curious. “Like, one of our friends?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun replies, looking up at Jongin and Sehun, who are currently grappling with each other as Jongin tries to make out with Sehun and Sehun tries to shove his face into the table, squawking about public displays of affection. “I ruled out you and those two fucks,” Baekhyun says, pointing to the useless couple before tapping the table agitatedly. “And Luhan, because he’s too busy with his admirers.”

“Not lately,” Chanyeol muses, watching as Baekhyun traces patterns on the table. “He’s been avoiding them recently. Something about getting chewed out by one kid and being smacked around.”

“Good for kid,” Baekhyun says, laying his head on the table and blinking at Chanyeol. “But yeah, not him. So that leaves, like, Yixing, Jongdae, and Leeteuk among my friend things.”

“What about Joonmyun?” Chanyeol asks and his eyes widen as Baekhyun sputters and turns bright red. “It’s Joonmyun?”

“No,” Baekhyun groans, shoving his face into the table and frowning. “He’s been helping me with this whole thing. I highly doubt he’s the one stalking me.”

“Really?” Chanyeol says, looking at Baekhyun with a slight frown. 

“Positive,” Baekhyun slurs, grabbing a napkin and reducing it to shreds in a matter of seconds. “Plus, he’s the one that’s making this so goddamn difficult.”

“How?” Chanyeol asks, saving the other napkins before Baekhyun can destroy them as well. 

“Because feelings,” Baekhyun spits out, scowling at the table and jerking himself back up. “Where’s my beer?” he demands, looking around and frowning. 

“I think it’s time to go home,” Chanyeol says, patting Baekhyun on the shoulder as he watches Sehun and Jongin teeter dangerously in their chairs, about thirty seconds from shoving each other to the ground in their odd couple struggle. “I don’t really want to witness that mating ritual in person. We hear about it enough.” He turns to Baekhyun. “What about talking to Joonmyun?”

Baekhyun blows a loud raspberry at Chanyeol as an answer and flops head first into the table, grumbling uselessly to the surface about horrible emotions and stalkers and horribly cheesy Christmas lyrics. Chanyeol shoves him in a taxi fifteen minutes later with a cheerful wave.

Baekhyun wakes up on December twenty-second and wishes yesterday had been the apocalypse because then he wouldn’t be alive today and having one of the worst hangovers of his life. Groaning, he downs a bottle of water and some painkillers with breakfast, grabbing a coffee from the nearby coffeeshop before work from the tall barista who looks like he could kill half the city without them knowing it. He walks into work and flumps into his stack of paperwork, groaning slightly as his head pounds. 

“You know, most people go drinking on the weekends, not Tuesday nights,” Luhan says, poking his head over their desk divide and giving Baekhyun a patronizing look. 

“Shut up, your face looks like an alien or an amphibian,” Baekhyun grumbles into garden landscapes. 

“I make a really good looking alien,” Luhan grumbles, hunkering back down into his desk. “At least I know who my stalkers are.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun groans, finally raising his head and looking at his computer. There is an envelope taped to the screen and he blinks at it for a moment before recognizing the familiar curling writing that spells his name. He snatches the envelope and opens it. A single ticket falls out, accompanied by a small slip of paper that is decorated by a picture of a snowman.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_  
There is just one thing I need  
I don’t need any presents, or a silly Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own, more than you can ever know  
Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you  
-YTL 

Baekhyun bites his lip to hide his smile. Sure, the lyrics are hardly changed at all, but the song is adorable in and of itself, even if it is just as cheesy as the others Baekyun has received so far. He looks down at the second contents and feels his heart stop.

It's a ticket for the performance of _The Nutcracker_ tonight at seven PM at the Seoul Arts Center in Seocho. Baekhyun grabs the poem and turns it over. Written on the back, in the same curly letters is, _I’ll meet you there~_ and Baekhyun’s heart pounds. He gets up abruptly and walks to the break room, fingers clenched in the cuffs of his dress shirt. He ignores the surprised look Joonmyun gives him as he shuffles past his desk, the other still wrapped up from the cold, the hat Baekhyun bought pulled around his ears. 

_The Nutcracker_ is not cheap. Baekhyun knows this. He also knows that those tickets probably cost just as much as the dinner at The Three Hens. Baekhyun tries to control his breathing as he paces up and down. It seems ridiculous, this unknown person sending him all of these gifts and promising to meet him but never showing and still persisting on the gifts. The letter today hadn’t been delivered. It had been placed there purposefully. Baekhyun stops walking, breath catching. 

It’s someone in the office. 

Yixing walks in, looking unnaturally awkard for the morning and Baekhyun whips to look at him. “Is it you?” is falling from Baekhyun’s lips before he can stop himself. 

Yixing blinks at him, pausing as he grabs two mugs and holds a few mix coffee packets in his hands. “What?”

“Are you my secret admirer?” Baekhyun asks, feeling his heart pound in his throat as his mouth turns dry. He tries to swallow. 

Yixing’s eyes widen before he lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head slightly. “No, sorry, Baekhyun, it’s not me.” Baekhyun hates that the panic only lessens slightly. “You’re a great guy, Baek, and anyone would be lucky to date you, but, um,” Yixing trails off, a faint tint brushing his cheeks. “No, I’m kind of seeing, uh, someone else.”

Baekhyun stares. “What?” he blurts out, staring as Yixing fixes himself a cup of coffee, stirring the contents lazily. “Since when were you dating?”

“Um,” Yixing says, fidgeting and scratching the side of his face, smiling shyly. “Well-“

Jongdae chooses that moment to shuffle into the break room looking half alive. He barely even looks at Baekhun as he slumps into Yixing, face buried in his shoulder and groans. “Did you remember my coffee?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he finally puts the subtle hints that had been dropped around the office since last week together in his mind. 

Jongdae’s apparent freak out on Sunday. Yixing’s subtle caretaking of the younger. Jongdae being significantly more touchy feely towards Yixing and the elder completely allowing it, even going so far as to allow Jongdae to burying himself into the back of Yixing’s next at one point as he battled exhaustion. 

“Um,” Yixing says, eyes flickering to the unmade cup of coffee forgotten on the counter. “Yes?” he says, looking down at Jongdae and holding own his own coffee with a guilty smile. 

Jongdae finally raises his face from where it’s buried in Yixing’s sweater and sighs. “It’s a miracle you remember pants in the morning,” he says, accepting the coffee with a smile anyway. Yixing smiles down at him warmly. 

“Oh my God, are you fucking kidding me?” Baekhyun blurts out, watching the two in front of him. Jongde finally seems to realize he’s there and steps away from Yixing slightly, eyes clearing of some of their sleep. Yixing laughs awkwardly. 

“What?” Jongdae asks, though he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

Yixing give a soft laugh before wrapping an arm around Jongdae’s waist, pulling him a little closer. Jongdae visibly flushes and jerks to look up at him. “I’m dating you,” Yixing says and smiles softly down at him. 

Jongdae’s cheeks darken even further and he fight off a smile. “Well, at least you remember something,” Jongdae says and Yixing beams at him, releasing him to make the second cup of coffee as Baekhyun stares. Jongdae looks at Baekhyun and shrugs, bringing the coffee to his lips and taking a sip. “What, it’s not like I said I wasn’t gay. You just assumed,” he says, wandering from the break room. 

Baekhyun’s hands itch as he stares at Yixing and begins to pace again while Yixing makes another coffee. “If it isn’t you or Jongdae, then who is it?” Baekhyun finally spits out, feeling slightly frantic. 

Yixing looks at him curiously, idly stirring the coffee. “Are you sure you don’t know, Baekhyun?” Yixing asks, fixing Baekhyun with his warm brown eyes. They sparkled and Baekhyun nearly hits him because he’s pretty sure Yixing actually knows and just isn’t telling him to watch Baekhyun squirm. He bears his teeth, about to chuck a sponge at Yixing when Joonmyun walks in.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Joonmyun asks, eyes on Baekhyun and flickering momentarily to Yixing before fixing back on the sponge wielding man close to hysterics. “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

“I got tickets to _The Nutcracker_ ,” Baekhyun spits out, heart once more pounding in his throat. Joonmyun’s eyebrow raises as Yixing’s eyes widen in alarm. Yixing looks between the other twin the break room before wandering away, blowing on the hot coffee in his hands and shooting a final look over his shoulder. 

“Congratulations?” Joonmyun asks, eyeing Baekhyun warily. 

“Joonmyun, do you know how expensive those tickets are?” Baekhyun wheezes out, flopping backwards to lean against the counter. 

“Roughly the same as my cell phone bill,” Joonmyun says, smiling gently at Baekhyun as he walks over and grabs a free coffee cup. Baekhyun stares at him, wondering how Joonmyun can take everything so easily when it sends panic racing over his skin. Joonmyun leans against the counter next to him. “Relax, they’re just tickets.”

“Joonmyun,” Baekhyun says, wetting dry lips and trying to calm how his skin pickles at how close the other is. “Joonmyun what if he actually shows up? What if he is there? Or what if he isn’t and I just stand and look like an idiot? These tickets are too expensive, I can’t just-“

“Baekhyun, your worrying is making me worry,” Joonmyun says, nudging Baekhyun with his elbow and smiling softly at him. “Honestly, why don’t you just go instead of ‘what if’-ing yourself into a panic attack?”

“I can’t just go,” Baekhyun says, eyes flickering down to where Joonmyun’s hand rests next to his own, almost brushing it. He swallows down the flush that tries to crawl over his cheeks as his fingers tingle at the almost contact. “Joonmyun, this is a lot of money. The dinner was one thing, I would have probably paid if he had showed, but this-“ Baekhyun swallows and looks up to meet Joonmyun eyes and feels his hear jump in his throat. Joonmyun is watching him so carefully, eyes laced with concern, that Baekhyun feels like he’s melting slightly. He swallows again. “Joonmyun, I feel like if he spends this much on me, when I actually meet him, I’ll have to…”

Baekhyun doesn't finish. He doesn’t have to, judging by how Joonmyun’s eyes widen in understand and he lets out a small gasp, hand suddenly jerking to grip over Baekhyun’s and sending shivers over his skin. “Baekhyun, don’t be ridiculous,” Joonmyun says, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand lightly. “I’m sure he would never impose that on you. He’s gifting you to tell you he cares about you, not that he wants to guilt you into his bed.”

Baekhyun laughs and there’s definite note of panic to his voice. “How would we know?” he asks, voice cracking. “We don’t know who it is. It could be some random stalker who is planning to skin me alive after hyping me on drugs.”

“I’m going with you,” Joonmyun says and Baekhyun snaps his mouth closed at how stern his voice is. 

“What? No, Joonmyun-“

“I’m going with you and if he’s there, I’ll make sure he knows if he so much as touches you without your consent, I’ll kill him,” Joonmyun says firmly and Baekhyun swallows around the lump in his throat. “And if he isn’t there, then he sucks and you forget about this whole thing and just enjoy watching people run around in leotards and sequins.” 

“It’s so expensive though,” Baekhyun says, feeling weak against how Joonmyun’s eyes smolder in determination. “Joonmyun-“

Joonmyun shrugs and squeezes his hand again, smiling gently at Baekhyun. “I can treat myself to fantastic Christmas performance every now and then, can’t I?” Joonmyun says, eyes dancing in merriment and warmth as they stare into Baekhyun’s. “I’m going with you and that’s that. Then we can put this whole mess behind us.”

Baekhyun takes a breath, trying to settle his clamoring nerves, and finally nods, meeting Joonmyun eyes full on and offering a small smile. Baekhyun goes through the rest of the night nervously checking the time and counting down until ending time. Joonmyun comes to his desk at five on the dot with a reassuring smile and Yixing watches them carefully as Baekhun packs up his things. Luhan is frowning at the coffee he picked up at lunch from the nearby café and Jongdae is off arguing with Jongin about edits. Baekhyun offers Yixing a farewell smile as he leaves with Joonmyun, the other wrapping a reassuring arm around his shoulders as they walk out of the office. 

Joonmyun treats him to barbeque despite Baekhyun’s protests and they arrive at the theater at six forty. Joonmyun manages to purchase a discount ticket from the box office and smiles at Baekhyun as he waits anxiously next to the giant statue of a nutcracker and fidgets with the lining of his pockets. “Don’t worry, admirer or no admirer, I’ll make sure you enjoy tonight,” he tells Baekhyun with a confident smile. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Baekhyun says, glancing around nervously, fighting down the stupid happiness that Joonmyun is basically coddling him protectively like a jealous lover. 

“Why wouldn't I do this?” Joonmyun muses, glancing around as well. “We have only ten minutes. I say we give this dude five and if he doesn’t show, go and sit.”

“Deal,” Baekhyun says, shifting his weight as he glances at the clock. At six fifty five, Joonmyun steers him into the theater and cranes his head, looking around the theater. “What’s your ticket number?” Baekhyun asks, suddenly remember the importance of assigned seats. 

“D23,” Joonmyun says, pulling his ticket from his pocket and glancing at him. “You?” Baekhyun pulls his ticket from his pocket and stares at it. “What?” Joonmyun looks at him curiously.

“D22,” Baekhyun says slowly, looking up at Joonmyun. 

“Well, aren’t we lucky,” Joonmyun says, grinning widely. Shoving Baekhyun down the aisle towards their seats. 

“But-“ Baekhyun stutters out, feeling slightly numb. “How did-“ he dodges around an elderly couple. “Did he cancel his ticket?”

“No idea,” Joonmyun says happily from behind him as he navitates them to their seats. “I’d just say we’re lucky I’m not seated in the balcony or something and you have to fidget and shred your program alone.”

Baekhyun is about to snap back at him that he wouldn’t shred his program when the lights dim and the announcer tells them to please sit down for the show and turn off their cellphones. Baekhyun and Joonmyun make it to their seats just in time before the orchestra starts. 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun whispers after a few measures of the overture, leaning in to whisper in Joonmyun’s ear, the elder inclining his head slightly as Baekhyun’s pulse hums in contentment. 

“For what?” Joonmyun asks, shifting closer as his eyes sparkle in the dark. 

“For taking such good care of me,” Baekhyun says, feeling childishly nervous as he bites his lip, trying to ignore how Joonmyun leaning so close sends his hear shipping about in his chest. 

Joonmyun smiles so brilliantly Baekhyun has to blink. “I’ll always take care of you,” he says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. “Now hush, we’re missing the riveting minstrels.” 

Baekhyun settles back into his seat, chest inflating as his nerves tingle and he realizes with a jolt that these gifts, these secret admirer presents would mean nothing if the situation were different. Because the only reason Baekhyun has begun to look forward to them is because he thinks of Joonmyun with them. He glances sideways to the other, seated appropriately with a soft smile on his face and feels his stomach jolt. He briefly thinks about the possibility of Joonmyun being his secret admirer and is immediately glad of the darkness around them because it hides the brilliant flush that conjures on his face. He battles down that possibility. 

Because there are so many things in life that are too good to be true and Baekhyun is never that lucky. 

Baekhyun has never seen _The Nutcracker_ before. And though he may not entirely understand the plot, it is the most spectacular performance he’s ever seen. The show gets out at ten and Baekhyun, though glowing from the performance, finds himself yawning as he and Joonmyun walk outside in the cold night air. Joonmyun smiles in amusement as Baekhyun tries to hide his exhaustion in the bulky scarf Joonmyun had bought him on Sunday. Joonmyun just wraps the article more firmly around Baekhyun’s neck and waves him onto the subway, taking the opposite train. Baekhyun waves back, thinking it’s lucky that he agreed with Joonmyun earlier that day that if the admirer didn’t show, he would forget about him. 

Because Bekhyun’s pretty sure that he’d have to turn down the mystery man considering he’s pretty sure that he’s fallen somewhere between swan boats and bread wreaths for Kim Joonmyun completely unintentionally but very realistically. He curls into bed and sighs, trying to figure out how to approach this new problem. 

Baekhyun doesn’t find any gifts on December twenty-third. Nothing is delivered to his house, nor his desk at the office, and he sits most of the morning humming Tchaikovski as Yixing shoots him curious looks. 

“Nothing from the mystery man?” Chanyeol asks around lunch as he drops by and offers ramyeon. 

“Nope,” Baekhyun says, leafing through the papers on his desk before looking up and smiling. 

“Wow,” Chanyeol says with a raised eyebrow. “And this is okay?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, sitting back in his chair and tapping his pen to his desk. “Yeah, I think it is.”

Chanyeol gives him a sideways look. “You’re not sad?” 

Baekhyun bites his lip and shoves down the bubble in his throat that curls into life as his mind flashes to how the absence of an admirer means that he can’t go to Joonmyun laugh over the gift or ask for reassurance. “No,” Baekhyun says, and it’s only half true. Chanyeol hums, dragging Baekhyun out for ramyeon anyway and thrilling him with a dramatic recounting of Wufan’s recent success at his restaurant. Baekhyun hums along appropriately while turning over weird fantasies in his head where Joonmyun shows up at his house tomorrow night with a giant red bow and breathlessly tells Baekhyun he’s the best thing since ever and they make out under magically appearing mistletoe. He smothers his blush in noodles while Chanyeol guffaws about something completely unrelated. 

It isn’t until the end of the day, when Baekhyun is packing up, that he realizes he hasn’t seen Joonmyun all day. Shouldering his bad, he wanders over to the other’s desk and finds Joonmyun just wrapping his scarf around his neck, glasses still perched on his nose. “Hey,” Baekhyun says, and forces the image of Joonmyun with a bow to the back of his mind. 

“Hey, yourself,” Joonmyun says, smiling at Baekhyun as he picks up his bag. “Any gifts today?”

“No,” Baekhyun says, and shifts his weight awkwardly. 

Joonmyun beams at him. “Well that’s good then,” he says and Baekhyun offers the best smile he can muster. Joonmyun’s gaze shifts. “What are you doing tonight?”

Baekhyun blinks. “Um, laundry?” he answers and feels like that’s probably not the best answer he could have given. 

“Wrong,” Joonmyun says, grinning widely at Baekhyun’s confused frown. “We’re going out.” Baekhyun sputters sounds. “I have nothing to do and by now it feels like if you don’t continue on this random attention spree, you’ll crush your own ego. So, dinner and stuff.”

Baekhyun tries, he really does, to think of a way to reject Joonmyun on his offer. “Okay,” he says instead and mentally kicks himself in the face. Joonmyun grins broadly and steers Baekhyun out of the office. They end up getting galbitang and downing a bottle of soju for warmth before Joonmyun steers them in the direction of Myeongdong, flashing Baekhyun a mischievous smirk when Baekhyun asks where they’re going. Baekhyun realizes where they’re going as Joonmyun drags him up a few side streets and he makes out the lights of a cable car in the air. 

“Really?” Baekhyun asks, puffing in the cold air at Joonmyun with a surprised look. “We’re going to Namsan Tower?”

“Why not?” Joonmyun asks, turning around and beaming at Baekhyun, slightly breathless. “You only live once, right?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Shut up and let people do nice things for you,” Joonmyun says grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him along, beaming into the street lights as making Baekhyun’s heart skip at the contact. Baekhyun sneaks in around Joonmyun to buy the cable car tickets and grins triumphantly as they wait in line before hopping onto he car. 

It’s a gorgeously clear night, the lights of the city shining below them as the car slowly travels up the mountain to the top and Baekhyun presses his face against the glass, letting his breath fog the view. Joonmyun leans against the glass and looks out over the scenery, smiling gently. At the top of the mountain, they wander around, hands shoved in their pockets and looking over the view, multiple couples all lingering around and girls clinging to their boyfriends arms, chirping ‘oppa!’ cutely and earning them foolish grins. Baekhyun and Joonmyun make useless commentary for a while, grinning to themselves as Baekhyun admires how Joonmyun’s face looks really night in the night lighting before hiding his face in his scarf and trying to fight off the notion of how it would feel to kiss him right now. Instead he wanders over to the street performer by the base of the tower, Joonmyun following him idly. 

They’re watching for about a minute before Joonmyun suddenly barks out a laugh. Baekhyun turns to him, hands shoved in his pockets from the cold and eyes curious. Joonmyun’s eyes are bright as he turns to Baekhyun. “Pipers piping,” Joonmyun says between breathless laughs. Baekhyun takes a moment before he too bursts out laughing at the absurdity and irony of how, despite the fac that there really isn’t a gift, Baekhyun still got a piper piping on the eleventh day. 

As they ride the cable car back down the mountain later, the moon high in the sky and shining over Seoul, casting the city in an ethereal scene, Joonmyun turns to Baekhyun. “You know, your admirer was an idiot,” he says and Baekhyun frowns in confusion. Joonmyun smiles gently. “You should never be given up on.”

Baekhyun has no idea how to answer this, especially since the words wriggle under his skin to wrap around his heart and squeeze, making it hard for Baekhyun to breathe. He considers, for a very brief moment, that maybe Joonmyun may not be his admirer, but perhaps the other might just like him a little bit more than a very protective friend. He smiles back instead, leaning into Joonmyun slightly. “Thanks,” he finally says.

“Anytime,” Joonmyun says, wrapping a reassuring arm around Baekhyun and squeezing his shoulder, sending all sorts of fluttering insects to life in Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun considers the potential outcomes of leaning completely into Joonmyun, wrapping his own arms around the slightly smaller man and leaning his head against Joonmyun’s, combining their warmth in the chilly cable car and seeing how well their fingers twine together. Joonmyun could see no problems with it, smiling that fantastic smile and pulling them together. Joonmyun could look at him in surprise and ask what he’s doing, requiring Beakyun to try to explain himself and probably say something completely incoherent, like “I wanted to see if you really are a human furnace.” 

Or Joonmyun could freeze and push him away, asking Baekhyun where he got the impression that Joonmyun wanted to do anything other than offer him friendly support. Baekhyun is still trying to figure out which option is the most likely when the cable car docks and Joonmyun pulls away, leaving the car and Baekhyun starts, following him belatedly and shaking himself. Joonmyun smiles at him in amusement. 

Joonmyun talks about the various Christmas cards he’s received from his friends and family back home as they walk back to the subway station and Baekhyun tries to think of an appropriate way of asking Joonmyun if it would be inappropriate to shove his hand into Joonmyun’s pockets because his fingers are cold. And he remembers how warm Joonmyun’s hands had been while they waited for swan boats. 

Baekhyun goes to bed and can’t sleep, tossing in his bed agitatedly trying to shove thoughts of potential admirers surprising him at the office in the morning and trying to claim him while Luhan chucks peppermints at him. He dreams, fitfully, of faceless strangers coming to drag him from his desk chair, where he’s wearing a ballet leotard and folding origami swans, before Joonmyun shows up and stares at him, dark eyes creased in something Baekhyun can’t understand. Baekhyun always wakes up when Chanyeol suddenly bounds in, dressed as a milk maid and belting Frost the Snowman while Luhan paddles by in a canoe, grumbling about rivers of coffee. 

Baekhyun slams a hand down on his alarm clock at 6:30 and pulls himself from bed, body aching from a fitful night and nerves on high. He showers, gets dressed, spends a good ten minutes more than usual fixing his hair before huffing and grabbing his bag, leaving his apartment. He picks up a dozen muffins at the local café and his usual coffee before walking into the office. “Merry almost Christmas,” Baekhyun says, placing the box of muffins on his desk and looking around at his coworkers. Luhan looks impossibly distracted and Yixing and Jongdae are wearing matching Santa hats. Baekhyun stares at them, eyebrows raised. “Really?”

“Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Yixing asks, grinning at Baekhyun. 

“I have plenty of Christmas spirit,” Baekhyun says, dropping his bag and coat in his chair and opening up the box of muffins. “See? Look at that generosity. I’m practically Santa Claus.” 

“Oh my God, you Jesus, savior of hungry office staff,” Jongdae says, immediately pouncing on the offered food. 

“They’re for everyone, you glutton,” Baekhyun says, trying to protect the box from Jongdae’s greedy fingers. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongdae says, rolling his eyes. “I won’t eat all of them.”

“Only half,” Yixing says, smiling in amusement as his hand comes to rest subtly on Jongdae’s waist as he selects his muffin, leaning into the smaller slightly. Baekhyun bites his lip to hide his smile. He offers a muffin to Luhan instead, startling the other from whatever reality he’s lost himself in before walking around the office and giving the others muffins. Jongin, predictably, takes two. One for himself and one for Sehun. Baekhyun doesn’t even bother protesting, knowing the younger will skip out at lunch to see his boyfriend and shove the muffin at him claiming to have bought it himself. Chanyeol tries to take two as well but Baekhyun swats his hand away. 

“Why?” Chanyeol pouts. 

“Because I want a muffin too, asshole,” Baekhyun says, grinning at his best friend anyway before turning and walking back towards his desk, dragging a second box from under the larger muffin box he’d been carrying around before stopping at Joonmyun’s desk. Joonmyun looks up, face glasses free today as he wears a green sweater with snowmen plastered on the front, snowflakes and poinsettias patterning across the chest. “Merry almost Christmas,” Baekhyun says, smiling cheerfully as he places the final box on Joonmyun’s desk. 

Joonmyun looks down at it. “What is this?”

“A box,” Baekhyun says, still smiling. “I thought you'd like it. Took me forever to pick it out.”

Joonmyun rolls his eyes at him but smiles regardless. Baekhyun shifts his weight, trying not to show his nerves as Joonmyun opens the package. Inside are two brightly decorated and elegant muffins along with a small piece of coffee cake. The coffee cake has little bits of marzipan holly and an orange peel curled cutely on top. “You know, I didn't even remember breakfast this morning,” Joonmyun says, looking up at Baekhyun, eyes as warm as his smile and making Baekhyun’s heart skip. 

Baekhyun shrugs. “Good thing I bought you delicious pastries then,” he says and smiles. 

“Thank you,” Joonmyun says and the note of sincerity in his voice has Baekhyun pause as he turns to return to his desk. 

“You deserve something amazing at Christmas,” Baekhyun says, biting his lip to fight down the blush at saying this. “I’m sorry it’s not something a bit more, um, interesting.” Joonmyun raises his eyebrows at the wording and Baekhyun fidgets with the muffin box. “What are you doing today?” he finally blurts out and Joonmyun blinks. 

“Working,” Joonmyun says bluntly and Baekhyun puffs out his cheeks in annoyance. Joonmyun laughs. “Nothing. I didn’t really plan anything aside from going to bed at some point tonight. Why?”

“Want to go out?” Baekhyun blurts out elegantly and flushes before he can even try to control his face. “I mean, as, um. I just figure I really owe you for all the help and for putting up with the stupid admirer stuff, so I thought I’d treat you.” Baekhyun’s fingers drum on the muffin box. “You don’t have to,” he adds quickly, his mouth impossibly dry as his heart hammers. 

“Well, seeing as I don’t really have plans,” Joonmyun sighs, leaning back in his chair and looking at Baekhyun thoughtfully. “Sure, why not?”

Baekhyun tries really hard to keep the excitement from showing too blatantly on his face. “Great!” he chirps, grinning. “But this is my treat, so don’t even try to buy dinner this time.”

Joonmyun laughs. “Wouldn't dream of it,” he says and Baekhyun smiles before retreating to his desk, trying to keep the idiotic grin from spreading too widely across his face. It’s not really a date, but Baekhyun can dream on Christmas Eve. 

Yixing gives him an amused raised look as he flops back into his chair, grinning like a moron and taking an enthusiastic bite from the last muffin. “So, no new gifts from the admirer,” he comments.

“Nope,” Baekhyun says, mouth full of carbohydrates. 

“You look happy about this,” Jongdae says, leaning around his desk to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun just shrugs before taking another bite of muffin. Yixing and Jongdae trade looks with Luhan over the course of the morning that Baekhyun doesn’t notice because he’s too busy finishing up the paper work from Jongin and thinking up ideas of what to do for the evening. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Luhan asks around lunch time, leaning on the divide and looking at Baekhyun keenly. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Baekhyun says, half honestly as he polishes off another article. “Eating dinner and sleeping at certain points, I hope.”

“No plans?” Luhan asks, eyebrows raised. Baekhyun hums to avoid properly answering. “Poor Baekhyun, abandoned by his stalker on Christmas.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says without venom, throwing a few paper clips at Luhan. “I’d rather it be this way. Then I don’t have to worry about strange mystery men trying to get into my pants within 12 hours of knowing them.”

“Sounds exciting to me,” Luhan says idly.

“Of course that would sound exciting to you,” Baekhyun sighs. “You’re insane. How many dates do you have for Christmas then? Nine?”

“Just one,” Luhan muses, tracing patterns on the divide and tilting his head to the side. “Though he has to say yes first.”

Baekhyun pauses, jerking to look up at Luhan. “ _You’re_ asking someone out for Christmas?”

“Shut up, at least I have the guts to tell the person I like I want them,” Luhan says, flashing a frown at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You really are dumb,” Luhan says. “Enjoy lunch. I’m going to go woo.” He flashes a grin and a thumbs up at Baekhyun before striding from the office, shoulders set in determination. 

Baekhyun works through lunch, surviving off of a sandwich Chanyeol drops off for him as he plows through work, determined to finish before five. He wraps up his last article around four thirty, letting out a loud whoop and punching the air in triumph, turning to the other three around him and letting out a gloating “suckers!” before Jongdae hurls a cup of pens at him. Yixing chides him without any real scolding in his voice. 

Baekhyun spends the remaining thirty minutes formulating ideas of what to do for the evening with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in deliberation, spinning slightly in his chair. 

“I’m getting sea sick just watching you,” Jongdae calls over, voice tired. 

“It's Christmas,” Baekhyun says, scribbling down another idea. “Stop being such a Scrooge.”

“Excuse you, I am not a Scrooge,” Jongdae huffs as Yixing reaches over and grabs his hand gently. Jongdae softens slightly. 

“The day is almost over,” Yixing says, smiling as he finishes up ad placement. “Then we can all leave and enjoy the holiday.”

At five, Baekhyun launches from his chair and then paces for a minute, bouncing in his feet, before breathing and walking as casually as he can to Joonmyun’s desk. Luhan watches him in amused horror as Yixing tries to keep Jongdae from laughing too loudly. “Way to be the most obvious creature on the planet,” Luhan says as he passes and Baekhyun happily flips him off. 

Joonmyun is shrugging on his coat when Baekhyun walks up, hands lodged so deeply in his pockets they may never come out. “Ready for the day to be over?” Baekhyun asks, smiling as he watches Joonmyun throw on his scarf. 

“You have no idea,” Joonmyun says, throwing an arm around Baekhyun and dragging him from the office. Baekhyun lets a huge smile spread over his face as he wraps an arm around Joonmyun’s shoulders, pulling him closer than necessary as he falls into step beside him. “Where to, Mr. Byun?”

Baekhyun grins as he steers Joonmyun from the office, heart thumping against his chest as he looks at Joonmyun’s smiling face. “You’ll see,” is all he says in answer.

Baekhyun takes Joonmyun to Jongro, where Joonmyun raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun for his choice before Baekhyun pokes him in the side and tells him to hush because Baekhyun’s treating him. Joonmyun laughs and they share a meal of samgyeopsal, shoving bites at each other and joking over the food and foolish Christmas decorations. Baekhyun finds he can’t stop smiling and, it seems, neither can Joonmyun. Though, Baekhyun remembers, Joonmyun smiles a lot anyway. Joonmyun ends up paying the bill when Baekhyun excuses himself to the bathroom, earning him a glare before Joonmyun laughs and shoves a peppermint into his mouth.

They wander around for a bit, breath fogging in the cold, before Baekhyun finally finds the café he’s been looking for and drags Joonmyun inside, ordering them two hot chocolates and kicking Joonmyun under the table when he teases Baekhyun about his choice of drink. 

“It’s cold outside and Christmas,” Baekhyun protests, breathing in the rich chocolate aroma from his cup as he frowns at Joonmyun. “Plus, this stuff is the real deal. So shut up and enjoy it.”

“As you wish,” Joonmyun says, eyes dancing, and nudges his foot against Baekhyun’s, earning him an unexpected blush. He laughs and Baekhyun can’t tell if he’s laughing because Baekhyun is flustered or if he is flirting. Warmed by hot chocolate, they leave to walk around the Chyeonggyecheon, looking around at all the decorations that will be lit up the following night as couples flock here to enjoy their day or romance. Joonmyun buys a bag of chestnuts from a street vendor and the two of them snack on them lazily as they walk. Baekhyun tries to hide his shivers in his coat, hands fists in his pockets. He jumps slightly when he feels Joonmyun nudge into him, a hand slipping into his pocket and pulling his hand out and into Joonmyun’s own pocket, tugging Baekhyun closer as they walk. Baekhyun looks over in mild surprise, stomach fluttering just a bit more than it has been for the past few hours. 

“You’re doing that thing again,” Joonmyun says, fond smile on his lips as he looks at Baekhyun. “Where you’re cold but don’t say anything.”

“I’m stubborn,” Baekhyun says, wriggling his fingers in Joonmyun’s pocket and earning a small laugh. 

“Stupidly stubborn,” Joonmyun teases easily and Baekhyun grins around the cold. They walk a few more steps, sides pressed together as they walk.

“What do you think they would have done?” Baekhyun muses, eyes on the running water beside them and causing Joonmyun to turn to him, eyes curious. 

“Who?” 

“The admirer,” Baekhyun says vaguely, eyebrows creasing. It’s Christmas eve. It seems a little odd an admirer who had been so persistent just dropped the whole charade. “What do you think he would have ended up doing.”

Joonmyun hums. “Probably burst into the office with a drum core,” he says after a moment and Baekhyun snorts. “I think that sounds fitting. Or maybe set up a Taiko drumming team outside your apartment. I could even see a ritualistic African drum performance, complete with half naked dancing women and whooping tribes men. It would be like a live Lion King performance on your doorstep. Except with out lion costumes and the giant giraffe puppets.” Baekhyun bursts out laughing and Joonmyun watches him, eyes twinkling. “Or maybe,” Joonmyun continues. “He would have done this. Just taken you out without you realizing it and taken care of you and loved you even if you’re cold and found everything about you amazing.” 

Baekhyun chokes his laughter to a halt, cheeks flushing furiously as he looks at Joonmyun, heart fluttering in his chest as his stomach flips about. “Stop joking,” he says, feeling extremely aware of his hand in Joonmyun’s pocket. “You make it sound like you’re in love with me.”

“That’s probably because I am,” Joonmyun says, laughing slightly as he smiles, edges of his mouth nervous and Baekhyun loses the air in his lungs. 

“What?!” Baekhyun squeaks, wondering what balance is as his head spins. 

“Well, yeah,” Joonmyun says, shifting and uncharacteristically awkward, eyes flashing around Baekhyun’s face before settling on a point past his left ear. “I have been, since, um. Anyway, chestnut?” He holds out the bag with an apologetic smile and Baekhyun limbs go slightly limp, his hand slipping from Joonmyun’s pocket. 

“Wait, you love me?” Baekhyun babbles, staring at Joonmyun in wonder. “You love me?”

“Well, I know it’s not the most ideal confession,” Joonmyun says, taking a small step back and running his free hand through his hair, laughing slightly. “I mean, finding a good time to tell you I love you hasn’t really been easy, what with you having this secret admirer who gives you trees and nine varieties of milk and expensive gold rings-“

“Wait,” Baekhyun says, eyes flying wide as he stares at Joonmyun, startling the other out of his rambling as Baekhyun’s mind latches onto one thing. One very important thing. “How did you know about the ring?”

Joonmyun blinks, suddenly freezing and his eyes flicker. “What ring?”

But Baekhyun’s mind is suddenly reeling. “You just said expensive gold rings. How did you know about the ring I got?”

Joonmyun hesitates, swallowing before he answers. “You told me,” he finally says and Baekhyun frowns. 

“No, I didn’t,” Baekhyun says. “I didn’t tell anyone about the ring. No one knew. But you-“ Baekhyun snaps his mouth closed as he fits the pieces together. “It was you.”

“Baekhyun-“

“It was _you!_ ” Baekhyun repeats, taking a step back and pointing at Joonmyun dramatically. “You were my secret admirer! Sending me cheesy but cool crap and writing horribly sappy song poem things and- Oh my God, you were even trolling yourself!”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly read those poems and go ‘wow, this guy’s clearly a poetic genius,’ could I?” Joonmyun sighs, dropping his hand to his side. “That would have basically completely ruined the purpose of sending you all the stuff as a secret admirer, wouldn’t it?”

Baekhyun’s mind is still reeling. “You knew everything on the scavenger hunt,” he says after a second. 

“Well, yeah, I wrote it,” Joonmyun says, shrugging and smiling apologetically. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me out?!” Baekhyun says hysterically. Joonmyun. It’s Joonmyun. Joonmyun is his secret admirer. Joonmyun is the man who has been treating Baekhyun to fancy dinners and stupid gifts and scavenger hunts and amazing ballet performances. Joonmyun has been in love with him this whole time. 

“If I had just asked you out, would you really have said yes?” Joonmyun asks, and Baekhyun opens his mouth before stopping. If he thinks, really thinks, he probably would have turned Joonmyun down. Before all of this, Joonmyun was his good friend, his coworker, and close companion. But Baekhyun hadn’t let his mind wander to the potential of romance with Joonmyun because typically Baekhyun backs away from jumping into romance. He’s done that too many times and ended up burned. 

He’s spent every Christmas alone, after all. 

Joonmyun sighs. “I know it was kind of a douche move, being your secret admirer and then acting like I didn’t know and helping you as you had panic attacks about potentially meeting… me.”

“I did not have panic attacks,” Baekhyun protests and Joonmyun rolls his eyes. 

“You nearly shredded all of the napkins in Seoul,” Joonmyun says, shoving the hand not holding the bag of chestnuts into his pocket. “I almost told you after the scavenger hunt but, well, I got scared. I’m sorry.” He sighs and Baekhyun suddenly realizes Joonmyun thinks he’s rejecting him. “I just got sick of seeing you alone on Christmas if I can do anything about it. So I thought-“

“You thought you’d confess to me in the weirdest possible way,” Baekhyun says, taking a small step forward and Joonmyun looks up, eyes widening. Baekhyun frowns for good measure. 

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it,” Joonmyun says, swallowing. “Not the best plan in retrospect.”

“Those were my feelings you were playing with, you asshole,” Baekhyun says, poking Joonmyun hard in the chest. 

Joonmyun sighs. “I know, and I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Baekhyun says, watching Joonmyun as the other flinches. “It worked.”

Joonmyun’s eyes widen. “What?” he manages to get out before Baekhyun leans forward, hands reaching up to cup Joonmyun’s cold flushed face as he presses a hard insistant kiss against Joonmyun’s surprised lips. Baekhyun feels Joonmyun still slightly beneath his lips even as his head spins at how perfect and soft and nice it is to press his lips against the others. He doesn’t know when his eyes closed, or when his fingers shifted back to thread into Joonmyun’s soft hair as his body warms at the thrill of this. But Joonmyun isn’t moving, isn’t kissing back and Baekhyun pauses, pulling back slightly, the horrible thought that he’s done something wrong curling in his chest as he draws back and opens his eyes, looking into Joonmyun’s startled face. 

Joonmyun is barely breathing, staring at him in shock, lips pink. “Um,” Baekhyun says but that’s as far as he gets, because as soon as the sound escapes Joonmyun suddenly surges to life, pushing forward and kissing Baekhyun almost desperately, arms pulling him close and tight against him. Baekhyun lets out a small surprised sound before kissing back, smile spreading over his mouth as Joonmyun’s mouth moves over his, and Baekhyun’s chest swells impossibly. 

Joonmyun pulls back after a moment, eyes blinking open to meet Baekhyun’s as his breath ghosts over slightly swollen lips. “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun,” Joonmyun breathes against his lips and Baekhyun smiles, leaning his forehead against Joonmyuns and feeling warmer than he’s ever felt in December. 

“Merry Christmas, Joonmyun,” Baekhyun says, happier than he’s ever felt on Christmas Eve, leaning in and pressing his mouth once more to Joonmyun’s as his heart bounds about delightedly. 

Joonmyun doesn’t let Baekhyun go home alone that night. Instead, he laces their fingers together in his pocket to keep them warm and take Baekhyun home with him. Baekhyun tries to argue, telling Joonmyun he’s not easy despite what Luhan may say, and Joonmyun briefly jokes about how disappointing this is before kissing him gently and telling him he doesn’t want Baekhyun to wake up alone the next morning. Baekhyun blushes to his ears and calls Joonmyun the biggest cheese in the factory before Joonmyun laughs against his mouth and reminds Baekhyun that he loves it. 

Baekhyun can’t even deny it. 

Joonmyun’s apartment is, admittedly, a lot more festive than Baekhyun’s. There is a small Christmas tree set up in the living area, a couple of garlands and Christmas lights place artistically around the apartment that Baekhyun would have appreciated if Joonmyun hadn’t distracted him by pointing out what is apparently mistletoe. 

“Why do you even have mistletoe?” Baekhyun asks, looking up at the offending sprigs as his fingers play with Joonmyun’s shirt collar. 

“Because I was hoping to meet someone here that I wanted to share my Christmas with,” Joonmyun murmurs along Baekhyun’s jaw, lips ghosting over sensitive skin and sending shivers down Baekhyun’s back. 

Baekhyun pulls back to look at Joonmyun, meeting an amused smile. “You are made of sappy cheese,” Baekhyun says, smile curling at his mouth. 

“Yep,” Joonmyun agrees before leaning in and once more claiming Baekhyun’s lips in a slow relaxed kiss, hands gently soothing down his back. Joonmyun nestles with Baekhyun on his couch for the rest of the night, holiday movies playing on the television that they only pay half attention to before, after Baekhyun begins to nod off, Joonmyun tosses him a spare pair of pajamas with a smile. 

“I sleep in the nude,” Baekhyun says, looking at the flannel set before glancing up at Joonmyun. 

Joonmyun shrugs. “If you want to sleep naked I will not be held accountable for my actions,” he says, pulling Baekhyun forward and kissing him warmly before sending Baekhyun into the bathroom with a firm smack to his ass. Baekhyun yelps and turns to glare at Joonmyun to find him smiling in accomplishment, eyes dancing. Baekhyun ends up smiling back, feeling giddy. 

They curl up together, nestled among Joonmyun’s many blankets and covers, arms around each other and snuggled close. Baekhyun is soothed to sleep by the soft breathing of Joonmyun and the steady warmth radiating from him, a smile on his lips. 

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up to warm arms and a gentle kiss. He grins, kissing back and snuggling lazily into Joonmyun, humming in contentment. Outside, it snows gently and covers the world in a soft blanket of white. Baekhyun lazily combs his fingers through Joonmyun’s dark hair as Joonmyun traces the lines of his face with soft fingers and they muse about how many interesting things they can have for breakfast. 

And Baekhyun thinks that, this year, he does like Christmas after all. Quite a lot actually.

~ Merry Christmas to All, and to All a Good Day ~

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have no idea why Baekhyun shreds so much stuff. It just seems like something he would do if he were nervous. Impulsive shredding….
> 
> 2) I also know the dates don’t necessarily match up with the proper year. Hush.
> 
> Intended as a Holiday fic for the season~ I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
